- Rin's Distant Cousin - And Fated Lover
by Kazuki Matsuoka
Summary: Rin one day bumps into a guy at the pool that he trains in, he right away judges him for his poor dive and turn and plus he's deaf! After getting his attention, both of their identities reveal something completely unknown! Soon after Haru appears with feelings for Rin, what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

-Rin's Distant Cousin-

 **Authors Note: This is a story just to have fun and okay with, you see, my name is Kazuki Matsuoka and I didn't know about Free! yet even! So I was really surprised to have the same last name so I thought of having a fiddle with this. Btw, I happen to live in Australia too! And there is a club called the Werribee Sharks, they have always been my enemies since I was a kid even though I have never beat one member. Funny right?**

 **I hope you enjoy the story!**

Rin Matsuoka had packed up after practice at the pool, his couch had gone home and it was night. He looked out the bright windows that the setting sun was shining on, it was dead quiet as usual at this hour and Rin liked to look at the outstanding view of the ocean far out into the distance. The breeze calmed him.

Then he heard footsteps come in. It was strange for someone to be wandering in here at this hour, he turned around to find out who it was, by that time, the figure he saw for a split second had jumped into the pool.

 _Wha- ... Who is that? I haven't seen him around before..._

The figure suddenly popped up after diving, he took of his goggles and tipped the water out of them, then he put them back on and started to do a lap of freestyle.

 _He...he got water in his goggles... So he's a freestyle guy huh?..._

Then when he made a roll at the end of the lane to reverse, he wobbled and got out to breathe for air. He looked like he was having a heart attack.

"Gah! Geez..." He complained and Rin silently watched.

 _...He's obviously not from here...and more than that, he's not fit at all!_

"Oy!" Rin called out to him, "I have never seen you before, are you a first year at this university?" He asked.

But he didn't respond, he didn't even look at Rin and he simply continued on training.

"Eh-"

 _He didn't even look at me! What the heck is he doing?! Is he deaf or something?_

"Oy!" He called out to him again, but still no response, he didn't stop to respond to Rin. It started to bug him a bit. "Oy! Can't you hear me?!" He yelled.

Then he stopped swimming. Finally. The person got up and looked at him.

"Geez, I thought you were deaf or something, didn't you hear me?" Rin asked.

Then the boy pointed at his ears.

 _So he is deaf..._

"Now... How am I supposed to talk to you anyways?" He said and the boy spoke, "I'm sorry that I can't communicate to you with speech. Can you excuse me for a moment?"

 _He talks fine but kind of loudly..._

The boy got out of the pool and grabbed his towel, he took of his cap and goggles to dry his hair and then put them down. Next, he opened his bag and pulled out a strange little thing and put it on his ear, he pressed a button and he popped.

"That's better, I can hear you now sir. Sorry about that, you were saying?" He said.

 _This kid..._

"Who are you anyways?" Rin asked him, "Me?" His voice was normal now, "I'm a third year in the animation course at this university. I decided to come here every now and then"

 _An animation guy huh?_

"You practice? Ever swam before?"

"Yes, I did back in high school. I used to attend competitions, I reached nationals before"

"YOU REACHED NATIONALS?!" Rin screamed.

 _This unfit guy?!_

"Wow, you have guts. I have too, only once..."

"Yeah, but I just do it for fun, it's really nice to be in the water and just to be able to swim" He smiled at him.

 _He reminds me of Haru...but he's a lot more cheerful than him..._

"What about your timing?"

"Timing? I'm not sure, I don't pay much attention to it"

Rin half heartily laughs to himself. "What?" The boy notices. "You remind me of someone, but he's more straight faced and I don't know what he is thinking"

"Oh? Who?"

"Haruka Nanase"

"HIM?! DO I?"

"Yup, you know him?"

"I have seen him on TV before...he was so fast. Hold on, you know him?"

"Yup! He's my rival and we went to elementary school together!"

"You two must be really good buddies huh?"

"You could say that..." Rin scratched his cheek, "Ah, I haven't asked for your name"

"I'm Kazuki, Matsuoka" He introduced himself and Rin froze, "I'm Rin...Rin Matsuoka"

They stared at each other half freaked out, then Kazuki reacted first. WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!"

He freaked out like a madman and Rin snickered at his reaction, "Calm down!"

"But how?! How are we related?!" Kazuki asked. "There must be a lot of Matsuoka's out there" Rin jumped to a conclusion. "Oh! Yeah!" Kazuki agreed and then there was some awkward silence.

"We might be distant cousins!" Kazuki said.

 _Huh?!_

"How lucky! Cause I do have pinkish reddish hair, I'm half Australia and Japanese of course, maybe we could just be distant cousins!"

 _Maybe..._

"Yeah... Anyways, your swimming, what are you doing?"

"Oh? One, I don't know why my goggles slip off when I dive in, no matter how many times I try to perfect my dive... And when I make a turn, my heart freaks out and it feels like I'm having a panick attack..."

 _He's got a touch of Rei and Makoto...what a strange guy..._

"Let me take a look at those goggles" He said and Kazuki handed them to him. "Here"

Rin takes a look at them, "Thye look kinda old... Did they always slip off?"

"Yes. Sometimes. Well, I bought them because all of my other goggles slip off in the first place"

 _How off..._

"Here, try mine" He gets out his goggles from his pocket and lends them to him. "Thanks! I'll try them out" He takes them and puts them on, "Oh?"

"What? Do they need adjusting?"

"No, They fit...and they cover my eyes really well..."

 _What in the world...? They fit?_

"I'll try them out now!" Kazuki takes off his mysterious little machine on his ear, puts it on his bag and then goes to the diving stand and then gets ready.

His stance seems to be quite strong...

Then Kazuki dives in. His form happens to be really good, not bad... I don't get why his own goggles would slip off...

Then he came back up with his goggles working just fine. He came back out and went over to Rin, "Maybe I guess I need new goggles. Mind helping me look for proper ones some time?"

 _Hm... This guy... He isn't so bad._

"Sure" Rin nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Rin!" Kazuki called out to him in front of the university. "I'm coming!" Rin arrived.

"You're right on time Rin, what dragged you?"

"Afternoon training" Rin explained, "Oh? You run?"

"Yeah, we have to do ground training as well"

"Eh? How annoying..."

"Annoying?"

"Yeah, I hate ground training, I get sweaty and the wind hits my eyes... Then they get sore..." Kazuki complained. "Well I'm used to it"

"Yeah well, I don't like sports. That's why swimming is my favourite because you're in the water and you don't get stinking hot..."

"That explains it" Rin chuckled.

"So, Rin"

"Hmm?"

"What did you do when you were in high school? Did you join a club or something?"

"Yeah, I was a member of the Samezuka Swim Club, I was the captain once. We have an indoor pool, and we have the ultimate team!"

"Hehe~"

"I attended a swim club too, called the SSS, we had a 30 meter indoor pool as well but at school I attended competitions with an outdoor pool. It's usually set in the summer at the start of the school year, at that time, the weather is hot so it's perfect for swimming"

"Oh? That sounds really nice!"

"Yeah! Rin, did you have any enemies besides Haruka?"

"Yeah! The Iwatobi Swim Club! Haruka was one of them, also, Makoto, Rei and Nagisa"

"Wow! Isn't that great! I had enemies too!"

"Really?"

"Yup, the Werribee Sharks! I always wanted to beat one, but I always failed cause they were such an elite club..."

Rin laughed, "We're too similar!"

"Talking of sharks, your teeth resemble a shark!"

"My school and club's icon was a shark too!"

"Ooooh! I wanna beat you someday!" Kazuki puts up his fists and pretends to fight.

"Hehe~ that's not gonna happen! I'm too fast for ya!"

"Oh yeah?!"

They laugh and pretend to fight each other, "Take that!"

"Aw Rin~ tickle attack!" Kazuki tickles Rin and he laughs out loud, "Stop it~~~!" Rin fights back.

"Okay okay! Let's stop!~"

They both chuckle.

"Come on you big lug, let's go to the swim store already" Rin puts his arm around Kazuki's head and drags him along. "Ow ow ow ow ow! That hurts Rin!"

"Come on, bear with it"

"Come on Rinny RinRin! Let me go!"

Rin turned his around to him, "Rinny RinRin?"

"Eh? You like it? Hee~ Rinny~~~" He teased, "Shut up already!"

Rin let go of him, "Finally, thanks!" And Rin just glared at him, "You upgraded my nickname..."

"OH?! Did I?"

"Let's go already" Rin takes him by the shirt and drags him along.

 _This brat..._

They went to the swim shop and went searching for goggles, "Here, you have to have some good ones, like these to cover your entire eyes and it needs a good grip"

"Oh? Okay..."

After a while, Kazuki got his pick and then started to wonder around the shop, leaving Rin behind without a thought. He looked at some swimsuits even though he didn't need one cause he is okay with what he has got. But then he found out that the shop has pet fish, so he excitedly ran over to the aquarium area... But...

"...What in the world...?"

He has been stopped in his tracks after he finds a guy satisfying himself by sitting himself in a large fish tank full of water, he was speechless, he looked at the fish in the tank, they looked cramped up and he started to feel sorry for them. The guy had black hair with blue eyes, and wore a swimsuit on, then he noticed all of his clothes sitting on the floor. He found it absurd.

 _Did he just strip and jump in the tank?_

"Uh... Sir, what are you doing? Try not to harm the fish..."

The guy turned his head at him at he stared at Kazuki. "Uh..." Kazuki's mouth was still gaping and then he recognised the guy.

"Eh? You're Haruka Nanase!"

"..." Haruka started at Kazuki, he scanned him from top to bottom.

"Rin?" Haruka spoke.

"Nah, I'm not Rin, I'm Kazuki!"

Haruka tilted his head to the side, "なに？" He said in a foreign language.

 _Oh! He's Japanese!_

"Ka-zu-Ki desu!" Kazuki said slowly and Haruka got the idea, "Oh"

Then Rin popped out after his search, "Kazuki! Where did you wonder of to?!"

"Rin" Kazuki pointed at Haruka.

"UEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!"

 **Authors Note: LOL! Just LOL! The appearance of Haruka Nanase! (Laughs out loud) I hope you guys are enjoying it as I am right now! Please leave a comment or review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"HARU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Rin screeched at him. "GET OUT OF THE TANK RIGHT NOW!"

 _Whoa...Rin is certainty angry..._

"I don't wanna" Haruka said, "Geez..."

 _Oh? He does speak English..._

"Haruka, you better get out otherwise the shop manager will kick you out..." Kazuki said.

"Rin... Is this your little brother?" Haruka asked.

"Huh? Where did you get that from? He's my distant cousin"

"Oh"

"Anyways, get out of the tank! I'll kick you out if you don't!"

"Come on Haruka, why don't we go to the public pool instead?" Kazuki lends and hand and takes Haruka out. "There's a pool nearby...?" Haruka became instantly interested.

"Yeah. Not too far away from here, shall we go there after I purchase my goggles?" Kazuki suggested.

Haruka wondered for a while before making his decision. "Un"

 _Eh? Was that a yes?_

"Alright, let's go since it's a weekend"

"Yay! Let's go Haruka! But first... We have to run otherwise the manager will catch us!"

"Kazuki, gimme your goggles. I'll purchase them while you guys sneak out"

Kazuki gives his goggles to Rin, "Thanks! I'll pay back!" Then he turned to Haruka, "Come on Haruka!" He takes his hand to take him out of the shop carefully.

"Bye bye fish tank. You were very nice and cold" Haruka waves back at the fish tank.

 _He's saying goodbye to it? What a weird guy..._

They wait a while outside the shop until Rin comes out, "Hey you guys, did you get spotted?"

"Nope!"

"Good, let's go to the pool"

Haruka's eyes began to sparkle with excitement. "Come on Haruka, let's go" Kazuki smiled at him.

They all started to walk all the way to the public nearby pool, Haruka kept on asking "are we there yet?" And there were a lot of "no". Until they finally arrived there, they got in, and... No one was there, they had it all to themselves.

"Aren't you lucky Haruka? Let's get in right away!"

"Oy, Kazuki, don't you have any swim wear with you?" Rin asked him.

"No worries! I did!" Kazuki set his bag down and put his little ear machine away.

 _I forgot to ask what the heck that thing is..._

And then Kazuki started taking off his clothes. "Oy! What are you-"

"I have my swim wear underneath!" Kazuki chuckled and then Haruka jumped straight in.

"Ack!" Rin and Kazuki blocked themselves from the splashing water.

"Come on Rin, are you coming in too?" Kazuki asked excitedly. "Err..."

"Come on, it's fun!" Kazuki swiftly pulled Rin's pants down but then Rin pulled them back up again in an instant. "I'm not wearing anything idiot!" He blushed.

"Whoa, sorry sorry!"

Rin grinds his teeth at Kazuki, "Well, I'll be jumping in now!" Kazuki jumps into the pool.

"Ack! Really..."

"Ah...this feels really nice, doesn't it Haruka?" Kazuki asked and Haruka nodded.

"Oy Haru, who taught you English?" Rin asked.

"My coach..."

"Ah, figures. When did you get here anyways? Actually, why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to see you Rin" Haruka responded. "Oh? Did you want to have a match with me?" Rin smirked.

"No. I just wanted to see how you were going"

Rin blushed a bit, "Huh? What's that for? I'm just fine! You didn't have to come all the way here for that!"

"Not just that, it's too cold in Japan, so I figured that I'll just come here cause it's summer"

Rin sweat dropped. "Geez Haru, go back"

"Don't wanna"

"Oy, the others must be wondering where you are! Go back!"

"No. Don't wanna. I like it here"

"Ha-ru!"

Kazuki just watched the two argue over each other puzzled, not even knowing what they're saying.

"You two...what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Huh? Hold on Haru, HARU AND I ARE JUST ARGUING" He spoke loudly for him but Kazuki was still puzzled, "Sorry, I couldn't hear that"

"Seriously?"

"Rin, can't Kazuki hear?" Haruka asked.

"No. He can't unfortunately, in the water, he's completely deaf"

"But he was able to hear me before"

"He wears some weird thing on his ear to be able to hear. He takes it off before he goes in the water, so I don't think it's waterproof"

"..." Haruka then looked at Kazuki, "He can't hear the water?"

"No, he can't I don't think"

Kazuki then decided to swim along, not minding.

"..." Haruka was silent as he watched Kazuki swim.

 _He's thinking..._

"That's terrible" Haruka finally said. "I can't imagine not being able to hear the water. I have to help"

"Whoa Haru, I don't think that there is a possibility..."

Then Haru started to think, he can feel the water, as he felt it, the water gave him an idea. He knew the answer. Haru decided to splash the water once and waited for a response, Kazuki suddenly popped up from the water.

"Eh? What is it Haruka?" Kazuki asked.

"He can feel the water talking" Haruka said, "If I just splash...he can feel the vibrations, like a dolphin"

"Isn't that like echolocation?" Rin asked and Haruka nodded, "The water likes him"

 _Riiiight... Wait, so Kazuki is a dolphin like Haruka is also a dolphin? ...Nah, no way. Not with his poor skills._

Haruka signalled Kazuki to come over and he did, "Yes?" He spoke, then Haru grabbed his hand and took it close to his mouth, then Haruka spoke, "Can you hear me?"

"Oh! I can! The vibrations from my hand! I can hear you nice and clear!" Kazuki responded, "You're so smart Haruka!"

Haruka suddenly smiled at Kazuki which made Rin a bit surprised. "Wha-"

"Can you swim Free?" Haruka asked Kazuki. "Of course I can! It's my favourite stroke!"

"Can you show it to me?"

"Yup!" Kazuki nodded and he went to one side of the pool, then he started to freely swim at his own fast pace.

 _He's actually enjoying himself...I can see that huge smile on his face._

When he touched the other end, he switched differently than last time.

 _Ah, he changed it. Now he doesn't stuff up._

Then Kazuki started doing his butterfly stroke, this time, it was even stronger. It wasn't floppy, normally Rin would see beginners and they would fail to be able to do butterfly in Australia because it was so hard for them. But Kazuki was doing just fine. He looked focused on his form and was racing through the water with his strength.

 _Not bad for an amateur..._

Kazuki stopped at his second lap and went back to Haruka in a puff. "So, how did I do?"

"You don't do backstroke or breastroke?" Haruka asked. "No, they're not my favourite"

"But you did really well" Haruka commented and Kazuki brightened up.

"Really?!"

"Do you swim?"

"I do an animation course, I just like to swim freely. I don't aim to be a pro. I just want to be in water and be happy and free, I reached the Nationals once, and that's enough for me" Kazuki smiled to himself.

"You don't?"

"No, I didn't like the competitions much after the Nationals cause they were tough and it didn't allow me to be free. Even after knowing you on the TV, I tried. But I haven't been able to be free like I swim right now. I don't mind, as long as I'm in the water, I still have it and I'm really happy! Besides, I love doing animation as well, so it's better for me to take that course than to struggle. I'm more of a swimmer, not a competitor"

"What did you get in the Nationals?"

"It was in Melbourne at the Melbourne Sports and Aquatic Centre three years ago. It was the biggest competition that I have ever been to. I wasn't able to attend regionals because I was sick, but they gave me a chance and I went to Nationals. I was in the disabled team and won gold in 100m Freestyle. I got to stand up on the stand up on the stand and it was like the Olympics. It was like a milestone of my life"

 _Whoa... Now I'm jealous._

"You're lucky Kazuki!" Rin said, "I'm aiming for the Olympics myself"

"Really Rin? Then I wish you good luck!" Kazuki smiled.

"Thanks!"

Then Haruka ruffled Kazuki's hair, he was smiling at him. "Kazuki, I was free too myself"

"Eh?"

"But Kazuki, I'm still free, because I am doing something that I truly love"

Kazuki smiled back, "I understand Haruka, we're all different"

Haruka nodded with agreement.

Then it started to get dark and the pool began to close. Haruka and Kazuki went to take a shower before they left.

"I hate having a shower after swimming" Kazuki complained.

"Why?" Haruka asked.

"Because you have just been in the water! Why do you have to go into more water to wash yourself?"

"Cause it's got chlorine in it dummy" Rin said. "I know... That's why I like to stay in there longer"

Rin chuckled. "Anyways, let's go grab dinner and go back to our dorms"

Then Haruka halted.

"Haruka?" Kazuki noticed. "What is it?"

Haruka was making a troubled face, "...I don't have anyplace to stay"

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Come in Haruka! Don't be shy!" Kazuki said, welcoming him into his dorm.

"Thank you..." Haruka stepped in.

He took a first glance at the dorm room, it was unexpectedly clean and organised, everything was in its place and order. There were two beds, a kitchen, bathroom and lounge merged in with the bedroom. In the lounge, there was a big TV, a large desktop computer, PS2, DS, 3Ds, tablets, consoles, stacks of games, cords, equipment, all on one large desk. There were two cupboards for each person in the dorm, a shelf full of manga, collections, figurines and plenty of space.

"Please make yourself at home!" Kazuki insisted.

"Are you always this organised?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, I need to be. I just do it"

"I see"

"I cleaned it a little bit through, I used the second closet for more manga, so I bought a new shelf to out them away for you to use"

"Ah, but why do you have two beds in the first place?"

"Because this is all this building had when I first came here. It's good to make some use out of them, so you can stay here"

"Thank you"

"If you have any questions, you may ask me"

"I have one"

"Yes?"

"how big is the bath? And where is it?"

 _What...?_

"Uh, why don't I just show you it?" Kazuki leads him the way. "Okay"

Then Kazuki took Haruka to the bathroom, "Here's the bathroom"

Haruka was confused, "Where's the changing room?"

"In Australia, we don't have one. You change in the bathroom. And you put your clothes here on that little stand there"

"That's weird... Where do you rinse your body?"

"You have a shower in there or whatever, you don't need to, if you want to have a bath, make one and hop in"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"That's handy, now I don't have to rinse myself before getting in, I can just get straight into the bath" Haruka seemed to be really excited and satisfied.

"Oh! And you don't need to shower either! Haruka, you're a genius!"

They decided to unpack Haruka's things from his suitcase and out them away nicely.

"Can I watch TV?" Haruka asked, "Sure, go ahead"

Haruka went ahead and turned on the TV, then he switched to a channel, he didn't mind the Australian television but the only difference was the subtitles on the bottom of the screen.

"...What are those?" He asked.

"Those are subtitles, you can also call them captions or teletext. They're meant for me of course"

"Is there a pool nearby?" He asked.

"We're right next to the university Rin and I go to so there is one. But if you're gonna swim during the day, I suggest that you use the resident area because there are university students training there as well"

Haruka sighed in a refreshed kind of way. Stretching out his arms and relaxed.

 _I guess that this place is heaven for Haruka... He has a pool, bathtub, a home and everything he needs._

"Oh Haruka? What's your favourite food?"

"Grilled salt Mackerel" He answered instantly.

Kazuki laughed, "A fish huh? Why don't we go shopping to get some for dinner tonight?" He suggested and Haruka nodded excitedly.

"Okay then, let's go!"

They left the dorm and went out shopping, Kazuki took Haruka to a place called Woolworths. At first, Haruka stared at the name and then he tried to say the name.

"Wooin...works" Haruka said as he tried and Kazuki snorted.

"It's okay, don't try to say it. There's an even worse name~ hehe~ There's another supermarket place called Ship Loads, my Father once nicknamed it Shit Loads! Cause it sounds like that when you say it! Get it?" Kazuki laughed.

Haruka just looked at Kazuki and wanted to explore the shop.

"Let's go in Haruka!"

They looked around I the seafood area, it was really big but Haruka was disappointed because there weren't any Mackerel so they went to another seafood shop and found some there, so they got some and went back to the dorm.

"So Haruka, how do you cook your Mackerel?" Kazuki asked him.

"I like it grilled"

"How about, you can grill some while I can make the rest of dinner? We can have a salad with lettuce, tomato, cheese, peas and then put some mackerel around it and have a side dish of rice. How does that sound?"

"Mackerel on salad?"

"Yes! You can spread it around the salad so you have some combining flavours, you can eat it with the whole meal. I do that myself and it tastes really nice!"

"I don't mind"

"Okay then, let's do that! Oh, and...what would you like for drink?"

"Oolong tea"

"...We don't have that here, what about some water or milk?"

"I'll have some water"

"Okay then! Let's get going!"

They went ahead and started making dinner. "Oh! There's some leftover chicken in the fridge! Want some?"

"Sure"

Once they finished dinner, they set out everything on the table and sat down, Kazuki got out some chopsticks for Haruka and himself, but also gig out some knives and forks.

"Whoa! It looks really good Haruka! Oh! I forgot something!" He suddenly got up and went somewhere, then, when he came back, he had a parrot on his shoulder.

"Sorry about that Haru, meet my Indian ring neck, Junior! Say hi Junior!"

"Hiiiiii~~" Junior squawked.

"Hello Junior" Haruka greeted him, "My name is Haruka"

"Nice to meet ya mate!" Junior said and Kazuki chuckled, "He's a frisky fellow, but he always joins me at dinner"

"Oh, did you always have him?"

"No no, I had a budgie before him, his name was Charlie. He lived for nine years and two months. He gotta attacked by crows, and because of the shock he died the next day"

"Oh..."

"So that was really sad..."

"I'm sorry"

"No, no need to apologise Haruka" Kazuki smiled. "Lets eat dinner then" He set out a little bowl of seed on the table and Junior went down to eat.

"Let's eat!"

"Itakimasu" Hatuka clapped his hands twice before eating.

"Ta Haruka! And Ta me!" Kazuki said. "We made dinner after all"

They started eating, "Oooh! This isn't bad!"

Haruka strongly agreed, "You've made a good decision"

"I think that this is my favourite meal yet!" Kazuki said, helping himself with dinner. "Her Junior, want some lettuce?" Kazuki got a little piece and the parrot took it, munching on the lettuce.

"Thank you!" Junior said and he chuckled with his pupils excitedly going big to small.

"No problem Junior! Good boy, you're a good mate~" Kazuki gives him a pat.

Haruka looked at the bird, "Can I pat him too?"

"Sure!" Kazuki lends him over and Haruka gives him a pat, then Junior hopped onto Hatuka's hand and climbed his way over to the top of his head.

"Junior looks very cute on you!" Kazuki awed. "Is that so? I feel odd having him nesting on my head like that"

"You get used to it~"

Then someone knocks on the front door, "I'll get that" Kazuki gets up and answers the door.

"Hello" Rin spoke, "Oh Rin! Hi!" Kazuki immediately welcomed him in.

"How did the move in go?" Rin asked.

"It went great! We're just eating dinner"

"Oh?" Kazuki leads Rin into the dining room.

"This place is nice..." Rin commented. Then Rin saw Haruka with Junior on his head, at the sight, Rin snorted at the cuteness of Haruka having a parrot on his head.

"That's cute"

"He does doesn't he Rin?" Kazuki agreed.

"...What?" Haruka asked.

Then Junior looked at Rin, and the squawked, "What areya looking at Rinny Rin-Rin-Rin-Rin-Rin boy?!"


	5. Chapter 5

"What in the world-" Rin instantly blushed at what Junior said but then he cracked up at the sight of him sitting on Haruka's head. "Eh, OY! don't laugh!" Rin shouted at him.

"Sorry sorry, that was just so funny!" Kazuki couldn't stop laughing.

"Rinny Rin Rin? That's a strange nickname for him Junior, where did you get that from?" Haruka asked Junior. "Eh" Junior squawked, "Rinny's got a girly name!"

"Shut up you" Rin groaned. "I don't think so Junior, Rin is a boy" Haruka said.

"Oh..." Junior realised. "S-sorry..." He whined a bit. "Oh no no, it's okay buddy" Rin said, feeling bad for the bird. Then Junior flew onto Rin's head, "Ah, he's not so bad isn't he?" He appreciated the attention.

"He's a great pal after all" Kazuki smiled, "Come, sit down with us. We're having dinner but please feel free to join us"

"Sure" Rin went over and sat down with the others and Kazuki and Haruka continued to eat their dinner. "Ah, this seems healthy- that's mackerel in it isn't there?"

"Yup" Haruka nodded, helping himself to dinner. "Ah, you and mackerel... You never stop with it"

"Really?" Kazuki said, "Yeah, Makoto tells me that every morning after taking a dip in the bath with cold water he then dries himself, puts on an apron and starts grilling mackerel. He then puts it on toast after and eats it that way e.v.e.r.y m.o.r.n.i.n.g"

"Whoa! You like it that much!? Don't you ever get tired of it?" Kazuki asked him and Haruka shook his head. "No way! You have very good tastebuds, I wish mine could be like that too!"

"Eat more mackerel then" Haruka suggested and Rin gave him a look.

Haruka and Kazuki then finished up their dinner, "Ah~ What's for dessert?" Kazuki asked Haruka.

"Mackerel ice cream" He said and Rin and Kazuki sweat dropped. "Seriously?"

"Of course not, I was just kidding" Haruka gave them a chuckle.

He smiled! He just smiled! Even if it was just a little bit!

"But I tried it once, I made some one time and I don't know... It tasted a bit off..." He said before Rin laughed his heart out, Haruka wondered what was going on. "What?"

"You smiled Haru!" Rin laughed, "Eh, what's so funny about that?". "It's not funny, it's nice Haru"

"Well" Kazuki spoke, "When you smile it's like you're exposing yourself, like being free in being yourself. Eh, it's kind of hard to explain. When you smile when you speak it's like you're telling us that you're happy and you're exposing your personality and being free being you"

Haruka blushed, "Is... Is that so?" His head turned to the side a bit.

"Awww Haru! Don't be shy~" Rin teased. "I'm not" Haruka fought back.

Then a phone started ringing, the sound of it halted everyone. "Ah, sorry, that's mine" Kazuki goes and picks it up. "Hello? Ah, Deni!"

Rin and Haruka watched Kazuki talk on the phone, once they heard the name of the caller they thought that Kazuki has a girlfriend or something, it can't be but Kazuki looks like he is so happy when he is talking to this person.

Kazuki had a cheerful smiling face until it became serious, he talked in a steady tone but then he started to smile again, Haruka and Rin became curious.

"Okay! I'll be there soon! Wait for me!" Kazuki then ended the call. "Sorry guys, I have to pick someone up!"

"Eh? Now?"

"Yes, I am so sorry but can you guys please look after the place? I am counting on you Haruka!" He bowed to them before grabbing his wallet and things.

"Ah, no worries, I can look after it. Go ahead and come back soon"

"Yes. Thank you very much, I'll be back!" He opened up the front door in a hurry and left.

Haruka and Rin were left alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I gotta warn you now that there will be very soft BL feelings in this chapter. Nothing intense, I just wanna start the plot there. Haruka is very troubled in this chapter, the reason for that is I just want to widen his world up a bit so don't be disgusted.**

It was deep silence inside the dorm room. The dishes weren't put away yet, Junior is still sitting on Rin's head and they just sat doing nothing. Complete utter silence.

"Hey, Haru..." Rin broke the silence and Haruka jumped a bit. "Yes?"

"Why did you come here in the first place anyway? It really makes me curious"

"I said, I wanted to see you Rin" Haruka replied. "Yeah but why? Don't you have training to do? Competitions to compete in?"

"I also said that I am on my break"

"Eh- okay, I guess that I can settle down about that now" He suggested, "Yeah, please don't worry about me, there's nothing wrong about meeting a friend"

"We're you worried about me?" Rin asked and Haruka twitched a bit. "Bullseye?" Rin caught him.

"It's none of your business" He said, "None of my business? Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine thank you" He looked away from him.

Rin was not entirely sure, he felt something from him and he wants to find out what. And what's going on with his friend Haru. "Hey, Haru... Is there something wrong? You know, you can tell me anything"

"There is absolutely nothing to tell"

Rin just got more curious. _Hmm... Maybe I will have to just go in deeper and find out._

"Will you excuse me, I am going to the bathroom" Haru stood up and went into the bathroom.

Rin then looked at Haru's suitcase that he had bought with him, with his curiosity with what is in it, he decided to open it up and look for clues.

"EH?" Rin didn't find any clothes or anything for travel, there were little of it but most of the stuff inside he found were personal treasures, letters, and files.

 _What are they...?_

He looked at them to see that they were appointments at the psychologist, Rin then became more curious but now a mixture of concern. _Haru is depressed or something? What is wrong?!_

He then went to find a photo album that was filled with photos of him, he was surprised.

 _Why so much...?_

Then he found letters addressed to Rin, he had a glance at them and looked at the files twice to read them. It read _"Haruka Nanase has been experiencing confusion of feeling love for his friend Rin Matsuoka, he is very unsure on how to handle his situation with being in love with him. He also has been experiencing fear of rejection and misses him very deeply"_

 _So... That's... What's wrong with...Haru?_ Rin thought. He was shocked that his best friend was in a love frenzy.

 _He's confused...? He doesn't know how to handle...? What? What is going on? He loves me?!_

Then he heard a loud gasp from behind him. It was Haru, shocked at the sight.

"RiN!" He snatched the files from Rin's hand and put all of the stuff back into his suitcase, he clearly panicked and his body was shaking.

"Haru!" Rin grabbed his wrist and Haruka pushed it away, "HaRU!" Rin called out to him again, "Please tell me what's the matter!" Then Haru screamed back, "Just leave me alone!"

Rin was drawn back from his screams, "Haru...?"

Haru looked at him for a moment and then he broke into tears, he put his hands over his eyes and curled up as he sobbed.

"I don't understand... Why do I feel this way about you...?"

Rin's mouth was gaping at his widest, he had never seen Haru cry like this way before. He was really surprised. "Eh...,"

Haru felt his reaction and looked at him, "Rin... You don't think I'm stupid do you?" He started getting a bit angry, "N-no! I am just surprised is all!"

Haru sniffed, "Rin... Thank you..." He started to cry again and Rin reacted. "H-Haru... I need some time to take things in. For now, please... wipe your eyes" He wipes Haru's eyes with his shirt sleeve and smiled at him. Then Haru felt a little light in his heart and smiled back, "Thankyou Rin"

"Eh- it was nothin" Rin pouted.

Then someone knocked on the door and Kazuki and someone else came in, they froze at the sight and they knew that there was something going on. And more than that, Kazuki has a girl standing next to him with his hand in his. She gasped in surprise.

"It's Haruka and Rin!~~~~ *0*" She squealed, "Oh! And Kazuki my Yaoi radiar is going ding-ding-ding-ding!"

"HAH?!" Rin exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

Kazuki chuckled half heartedly, "Deni, look at the mood in here..."

"Ah? Oh? Aw Haruka looks like he has been crying!" She approaches him and squats down in front of him, "Poor Haruka..." She gives him a hug.

Haruka was confused with the situation but smiled and accepted the hug.

"Wait. Who are you?" Rin asked her. "Eh? My name is Deni, I am Kazuki's girlfriend"

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Rin was stunned, ran up to Kazuki and whispered into his ear, "Where did you get such a beautiful girl?!"

"Well... Err... How can I say this? Sheer luck, it was like an angel shooting an arrow into me and there she was" He smiled at him. "Ah, you're Matsuoka Rin! Thankyou of taking care of Kazuki for me! I think that she really appreciates it!" She bowed in front of Rin after hugging Haruka.

"Hold on a minute. SHE?!"

 _Too many surprises after another!_

"Sorry, everyone does this. I'm a female, I look like a boy"

"But I saw you swim! You have a flat chest!" Rin said.

"I lost them due to cancer" Kazuki explained and Deni groaned, "Aww... I liked them oppais... ;-;"

Kazuki laughed, "Back then it was so confusing for people!"

"Ah, I see... Oh, what's with the yaoi radar thing?. What the heck is that?"

Deni and Kazuki sweat dropped and went a bit white in the face, "Hold on a minute" Kazuki goes and gets out a key from a drawer at his desk and uses it to open a locked door. "Don't tell anyone about this" He shushes and they all nodded.

Kazuki went in the room with Rin and Hatuka curiously going in and he gets out a book, then he gives it to Rin. "This is... Yaoi"

"Well... Okay" He takes it and opens it, he screamed within a second once he saw the pictures and threw the book, it flew and hit the back wall of the room.

"GAHHHHH... IT WAS LIKE. HARU AND I DOING THIS. AND THAT"

Kazuki and Deni laughed at his reaction. "うるさい！" He shouted (this means shut up). "Where did you get this from?"

"A book shop online" Kazuki replied.

"Ooh!" Deni took a DVD from the shelf, "It's the Free! Anime! Can we watch this? Oh please please please?" She begged.

 _Free anime...?_

"Okay, let's all watch it" Kazuki agreed and he went out to put it on the TV, with curiosity, Rin and Haru sat down in front of the TV. "So... What is this anime?" Haruka asked. "You'll see" Kazuki smirked.

 _I have a bad feeling about this..._

"Ah! Rin! Look!" Haruka exclaimed. "Eh? What is it-" Then he looked at the screen and realised. "Is that... YOU?!"

"Precisely. This anime is all about you, Haruka, Makoto, Rei, Nagisa, and everybody else!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

They started to watch it, and then when Rin saw his younger self, he blushed intensely. "I look so cute..." He said and the others giggled. "Eh- I was just complementing myself!"

They kept watching and Rin was at times complaining about the muscles and about how showy they are and that Gou was overdoing it. Then at the last episode...

(On TV) "*Sniff* Why can't I be free...?" Rin said, crying.

Rin blushed as he covered his eyes, "The whole world saw my crying face..." He whined.

Haruka laughed, "You're very cute Rin"

 _He... He laughed...! And he called me cute! Just how many times has the world seen me cry? I'm so embarrassed I could die!_

Haruka continued to laugh, "As always Rin, you're very honest with yourself" He said as he smiled at him and that made Rin smile back, "When you say it like that, I am aren't I?"

"Yeah, I'm glad that I am your friend Rin"

 _Aw thanks Haru..._

Then they watched their relay, Rin and Haru were cheering themselves on, remembering the moment. "I can't believe they captured this!" Rin cheered, "This is awesome!" And then Kazuki and Deni nodded at each other and started to cheer them on. When the race finished and won first place, Rin and Haru went absolutely crazy, they cheered at the top of their lungs and hugged each other with glee. They were bouncing up and down with huge smiles on their faces.

"Aw Haru! It's so wonderful to look back at our greatest memories!" Rin said and Haru nodded with agreement, they cheered together a bit more before calming down.

Then Rin had to face his apology to the captain again, it was a bit of a negative feeling for him. But when he became captain, it wasn't so bad. Then the anime ended with smiles.

"We should watch the second season tomorrow!" Deni suggested. "A SECOND SEASON?!" Rin gasped.

 _Not another twelve episodes!_

But then Haru blushed. "Well then, it'll be Haru's turn!" He laughed it off anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Rin was to head to the pool for morning practices, it was expected to be normal but...

"UWAAAAAAAAAA!" Kazuki and Deni could hear screams from Rin's dorm, they were woken up with one thing on their mind: "What's going on over there?". It was 6 o clock in the morning!

Meanwhile, Rin had just opened the bathroom door seeing Haru in his bathtub.

"Haru..., who goes in someone's bathtub 6 o clock in the morning?" He asked with his forehead skin crinkled up. "Hm? Everyone"

"The answer is no Haru, no one goes into someone's bathtub 6 o clock in the morning with his swimsuit on! You seriously scared me!"

"It's no problem is it?" Haru asked. "It is a problem! How did you get into my dorm at this time?"

"I just casually walked in"

"Liar!"

 _So the thing about Makoto was true... What to do..._

Rin then went to get his phone and called Makoto up. "Hello?" A dreary voice answered. "It's me, Rin, I apologise for calling you so early in the morning"

"Oh? Rin! It's alright, what is the matter?" He asked with a happy tone, as if he was surprised to hear Rin's voice. "I have a problem"

"Eh? What problem?"

"How do you get a Haruka out of someone's bathtub?" He asked.

"Eh? Haruka?! WHAT IS HARUKA DOING THERE?!"

"I don't know myself. Just answer the question. How do you get him out every morning?" His forehead still crinkled. "Ah, well... Usually every morning when he's in there, I go in the room, lend a hand to him and say "Good morning Haru chan!" With a cute smile on my face. Then take him out, pardon him if he tells you off for calling him chan"

 _Like hell I'll do that! He's in love with me! I have no idea what just might happen!_

"Err.. Thanks"

"I'm glad to be of assistance"

"Bye Makoto, I'm hanging up"

"Bye!"

He hung up and out the phone away. Then he went back into the room, "Haru..."

"Hmm?" Haru turned his head to him.

Rin squatted down to him and lent a hand, "Good morning, Haru chan!" He makes a face as Makoto described. Then Haru's face scrunched up, and he bursted out laughing.

Rin wasn't impressed. "...What's so funny?"

"Rin~..." He laughed between snickers, "That was so cute!" He said which made Rin blush instantly. "Haru...it's seriously not funny"

"Did you come in to shower Rin?" He asked after he finished laughing. "Yeah, I was"

"Go ahead, it's not like I'm going to peek or anything, I have seen most of you already before"

"Huh? When?"

"In the showers after we have swimming club remember?"

"YOU PEEKING TOM" Rin roared at him, "Rin, were both guys. It's not like it's weird right?"

"Of course it is!" He complained, "I-" Then he was interrupted by Haru, "Rin... I'm sorry, it was my own way of getting to know you. Because I..." Then he was stopped in his tracks. "I..."

Then he started to cry as his body started to shake.

Rin's heart started to swell as he saw his best friend cry, he felt bad for him. "Haru... I know..." He said and then reached out his arms, "Here, want a hug Haru?" And Haru nodded, going to hug Rin.

"There there... I'm your best friend. And friends stick together right?"

Haru nodded, "Nn!".

Haru held Rin very tightly, it surprised Rin a bit. He could tell that he loved him and as Haru cried he could feel his sorrow and confusion.

 _Haru..._

Rin was almost about to cry because his bed friend was sad, and he was hurt to see him like this. He noticed that his body started to tremble.

 _Poor Haru... How did you get into this state buddy?_

Haru then broke the hug and wiped his eyes, "Thankyou Rin..."

"Haru, it was my pleasure"

Haru smiled a little at him before Rin stood up, "I'm gonna take my shower now Haru, don't get hard!"

Haru laughed and chuckled at his words.


	9. Chapter 9

Haru was waiting in the dining room while Rin was taking a shower, showing respect for him and being patient. He didn't want to scare him.

 _Rin... I'm sorry for falling in love with you. I don't want to break what we already have..._

Then someone knocked on the door and came in, it was Kazuki. "Oh, Haruka! You're here..."

Haru didn't look up to see him, his face was looking straight to the floor.

"You seem to be down" Kazuki decided to sit next to him. "Would you like to tell me what's the matter?"

Haru hesitated. But he wanted to let his emotions go, so he can feel a little.

He turned his face straight to him. "I'm in love with Rin but I don't know why!" He spat it all out.

"Oh..." Kazuki heavily. "Haru, first of all do you have any questions in your mind? I guess that you would be stirring with heaps of questions"

"Yes... Um... Why do I feel this way...?"

"Haru, I have fallen in love many times and there could be many reasons why you love Rin. You could love everything about him"

"I...can? Then why am I feeling this way?"

"Haru, you don't even know you're in love until you realise it, it kind of slaps you on the face"

"I have had a very hard and sudden slap in the face leaving an annoying bruise!"

"I can see how you're feeling when you describe it that way" Kazuki chuckled. "But it's not wrong to love because these feelings are real Haru"

"It's not wrong...?"

"Of course, it's not wrong at all!"

"Huh? Haru?" They heard Rin's voice as he got out of the shower.

"Looks like I better go. You can talk to me anytime Haruka" He stood up to take his leave. "Thankyou... Kazuki"

Then the front door closed and Rin came in, "Haru? We're you talking to someone?" He asked.

"Kazuki, just now" Haru said, "Ah I see, well thank you for waiting patiently for me out here. I appreciate it" He said, but Haru noticed that Rin was a bit down. "Rin?"

"Um... Haru, I think it's fine for you to love me anyways. Besides, I hate to see you in tears, to see you suffering in pain. Instead of holding those feelings in, I... I think it's better if you just let them free"

Haru's eyes widened.

"I was just thinking a lot and... I think that the best way to make you feel better is just let it all out. Like vomiting. To get the germs and viruses out. But if that doesn't work, we can find another way"

"Rin..."

"Look, we're best buds and I want to help you so you can feel better again"

"Rin...are you sure...? I might attack you or something"

"If it's for you and for you get better, I'll do it. We have a couple of hours to get you nice and light again"

"Rin...!" Haru went ahead and jumped him, they both landed on a couch.

"Rin..." Haru then kissed him with all of his might, putting all of his passion into it. "Ngh!" Rin reacted to it and skips his tongue into Haru's mouth to help him.

It was their first time and they were both moaning like crazy.

 _I never thought that I'd be doing this with Haru...but geez, I'm getting hard! He's good at this!_

"Rin...you're getting hard..."

 _I knew it! He's gonna do it! He's gonna..._

(Meanwhile outside the front door...)

"...I just answered some questions and gave him some advice, I didn't tell him to jump Rin" Kazuki said with his ear on the door hearing the obvious on the inside of the dorm.

"You have been reading too much BL these days Kazuki" Deni said, crossing her arms.

"...You're not expecting me to jump you in the middle of the hall are you? I would do it in a doorway but not out the doorway"

"...Duuh! Convert what I'm saying in normal language, not pervert mode!"

"Oh. Right"


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning...

"Rin...Rin...?" Rin heard a distant voice as he was dozing off. He was half asleep.

"Rin...? Rin!" He heard and then he realised that it was Haru's voice. He shot awake.

"Rin...are you okay?" Haru asked him and then memories started to flood into his head like a landslide. His face went completely red. _I...I did it with Haru just now...! So embarasing!_

"Rin..." Haru was getting worried. "Are you alright?"

Rin then looked at the clock, it was nine am. "SHIT! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" He yelled at him. "Because Rin...you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you up..."

He groaned, "Anyways! I'm going!" Rin got out of bed and stood up to go, the first thing he noticed was that he was naked so he blushed even more and then... He fell over face front.

"Ow! What the...my legs! My legs are like jelly! I can't move!"

"Oh...you have must have been using muscles that you don't normally use..." Haru realised.

"Like hell I know! I can't attend lessons like this!"

"Rin...was I your first time...?"

"Of course you were!" Rin struggled to get up and Haru helped him up, letting Rin rely on Haruka for his strength.

"...That makes me happy..." Haru smiled.

"Um Haru...are you feeling alright?" He asked and Haruka nodded, "I feel so much better, like a million times better... Thankyou Rin..."

Rin blushed, "I'm glad... But I'm embarassed from head to toe! Who was the uke?!"

"It's that it obvious?"

"GH! You better pay me back for this!"

"I will Rin, you did so much for me, of course I'll pay you back" Haru smiled as he hugged his best friend.

Then Rins mobile phone suddenly rung, "Ah! It's mine, I'll get it" Rin reached out for his pants and got it out of his pocket, then answered it.

"Morning Rin" He heard a familiar voice from the phone, Rin reacted straight away. "Sousuke! Morning! It's been a while since I heard your voice!"

"Huh? Good to hear you too but your voice..."

"Huh?"

"It sounds... croaky, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah! I just went out last night for karaoke with some friends, I lost my voice a bit. No big deal" Rin made an excuse and growled at Haru, but not to expose his anger. "I have a bit of a fever too so I have to miss out on the morning lessons if I want to get better"

"Good thinking Rin, don't overdo yourself"

"Thanks Sousuke, I appreciate it"

"Go and get some sleep now" Sousuke said and then he hang up. Rin closed it firmly and glared at Haru. "Now...what do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I'm sorry...Rin...I'll make up to you and help you take a bath. We need to wash up"

"Err...thanks Haru. But how are you gonna..."

Haru then picked up Rin with his two bare hands and carried him over to the bathroom. "Wha-!" Rin reacted to the position. Then Haru took him straight to the bath and gently placed him down in it. "Here you go" Then he turned on the taps to make some hot water.

"Ah... Thanks Haru" Rin grabs the sponge and wets it before washing himself, then Haru simply hopped in and helped out, "Ah, you don't need to Haru, I can do this myself. Tend to yourself instead"

 _Now that I think about it...I don't remember much of last night..._

"Er...um, Haru? Do you mind if I ask you a weird question?" He asked and Haru nodded, "I don't remember much...did it feel alright?"

Haru sputtered at his question, "Rin! Are you curious for details?!"

"Well...if you put it that way...yeah..." He looked away because of the embarrassment. "Well...it...did..." Haru said, "And you were really cute...and the sounds you were making...it were even cuter"

Rin gulped, "I don't...remember..."

"At the start, you were complaining about how big I was... But then you gave in. In the second round you were bouncing on top of me like a madman...I thought you were gonna rip me off..."

Rin blushed harder, "I don't remember that all! That would explain my wobbly legs and sore back...wait, we did TWO rounds?!"

Haru nodded, "It was really generous for you to let me do this to you...but I feel much much better than before"

Rin signed of relief, "Still friends?" He puts out his hand into a first and Haru nodded, knocking both firsts together and they both smiled at laughed at each other.

Rin then splashed Haru for fun and they laughed even more, and then they started having some more fun with each other. "Stop it...you can stop now..." Rin giggled. "What is it Rin?"

"Well...now that Kazuki has a girlfriend staying at his place, and he can only fit two...would you like to stay with me while you're here?"

"Are you sure? You dorm is only made for one person..."

"I don't care! You need a place to stay, we will make a bed for you. My couch is a fold up for beds so that will be perfect and I go to the pool every morning so that will be great! Attend lessons with me, the coach will be great with you coming along!"

"Really...?"

"Yup! I don't mind at all!"

"Thankyou...Rin..." Haru smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

"Yaaaaawn..." Kazuki grumbled as he work up, "It's morning..." He blinks his eyes and yawns again before stroking his beautiful girlfriends hair as she slept. "Good morning cutie~" He smiled at her sleeping face.

"I wonder how Rin and Haruka are going...I wouldn't be surprised if I see Rin struggling to walk to say..." He got up and got dressed and ready to go. "I better get to class...ill see you later sweetie" He gets his books and kisses his girlfriends cheek before he leaves.

The door shut and things went quiet.

"Baka..." Deni mumbled in her sleep and opened up her eyes, "At least make breakfast..." She then yawned.

Kazuki walked along to the cafe for breakfast and got some cereal, Rin and Haruka was not in sight until they finally came in. The decided to join Kazuki at the table.

 _The seem to be pretty jolly than usual..._

"Morning Kazuki!" Rin gave him an unexpected high five. "Oh, morning Rin"

They sat down and enjoyed their meal. Kazuki noticed that his voice was kind of croaky...but what's to expect.

"You two alright? No sore bums, wobbly legs or aching backs?" He asked.

They both halted and their faces went white. "Your voice sounds a bit croaky but...you two are okay aren't you?"

"YOU HEARD US..." Rin spoke. "HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR..." He said frozen in place.

"Plenty"

Rin gasped, 「いええええええええええええええええ！！！！！！」

Haruka's face was now completely red.

"Guys guys, forget that I ever heard. It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone. I forget secrets anyway"

They both sighed of complete relief. "Gosh...I'd die if anyone found out..." Rin said.

"Rin, here is a soothing Lolly, it tastes of orange. It'll calm down that voice of yours" Kazuki get out one from his bag and gives it to Rin. "Take it after breakfast otherwise it'll taste funny"

"Oh...Thank you very much" Rin gladly accepted it. "I'll use it"

Then they went ahead and eat their breakfast until they finished it all up. "That was nice!" Rin said.

"Would you like some more water Rin?" Haruka asked him, "Oh thank you Haru, I'd like some please!"

"Okay, stay here until I come back" Haru gets up to get some more and then leaves the table.

"So..." Kazuki continued, "How was it?"

Rin grumbled, "I don't know! I can't even remember most of it!"

"Aww...that's harsh"

Rin spat, "What about you and that girl of yours?"

"Her name is Deni, and I may not have the hardware but we have our own ways" Kazuki takes a sip from his drink and Rin gives him a grin, "Ohh...?"

"Don't be so curious!" Kazuki gulps up the rest of his drink, "But what is better is, is the love, the romance!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Like laying under the stars, going to watch a movie and kissing under a tree, that kind of stuff"

"Oh lol, that"

"You know, to be able yo experience love is the strongest kind of emotion ever in the world next to friendship"

"Oh yeah..."

"Rin, Haruka loves you doesn't he?"

"Eh?! Did he tell you?!"

"Yeah he did, he seemed like he was in a lot of pain...it kind of reminded me of myself once"

"...it did?"

"Yeah, he may be happy now but you have to be careful Rin. I was once in love with someone for four years, we were the closest of friends even though through all of my suffering, in the end I was rejected because she only wanted to be friends and that wasn't enough for me"

"...Kazuki..."

"I haven't seen her since, because of my feelings I broke our relationship apart"

Rin didn't know what to say.

"That's why I am warning you now. I'd like to know for how long Haru has had these feelings, we have to watch over him because we don't want to see him suffering in pain. Right?"

Rin nodded in a worry. "...Can you help me? You're obviously the expert here. If Haru is in pain, we need to do something...if not, we have to make sure that he stays happy with us. Especially me..."

Rin then started to feel worried for Haru.

"But he has been happy and joyful since this morning! I know Haru, he tells the truth and I have get that from his heart. He really is happy..."

"That's great! I'm glad too... But I mentioned it because it's not easy to let go of your feelings so I think that we should be careful..."

Rin looked down, "So what should I do...?"

"Rin, is there something that you and Haru really love doing?"

"Um... Yeah! It's swimming!"

"Oh? So you really do love to swim?"

"Yeah! We did a relay a couple of times! Well...you already know cause if the anime. So I think you'd understand"

"Of course I do...when ever I watch your relay, it touches my heart... That's why, if you swim with him, I think that it'll tighten your connection with him. And that will help him so much"

"Ah I see... Good idea! I think that that will do great!" He agreed, "But...can you help me as well...?"

"Of course" Kazuki smiled at him.

Then Haruka came back, "Sorry about that Rin, they ran out of water so it took a while for the staff to get some more"

"Thanks much Haru, that's okay" Rin accepted the drink.

 _So what do I do now...? I have to repay him for the drink... Oh what the heck it's just a drink! But he had to wait to get it for me...urgh!_

"So Haru, let's get to the pool! I bet my coach will be pleased to meet you!" Rin gave him a smile.

"Yes, let's go Rin" Haruka nodded and they went ahead, "I'll see you later Kazuki!" Rin waved back before they went ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Really, with stories, I just go with the flow and see what comes next but I never thought that it would come to this...Rin and Haru are still friends and I'll keep it that way to keep the rating stable like I wrote the first chapter. I love BL but I'll do my very best to keep things appropriate. In the end I just deepened their relationship...this story was supposed to be about Rins cousin! Waaah...**

"Coach! Good morning!" Rin waved to his coach as they got to the pool. Rin was happy but his coach was not impressed. "Rin! You missed class this morning!" The coach said, unhappy.

"Eh...coach...I sang too much last night and I got a headache and a sore throat..."

"Oh?! Your voice does sound hoarse...did you go out with some friends?"

"Yeah, let me introduce you. This is Haruka Nanase, he swims for Japan and we have been friends since grade school"

"Oh?! THE Haruka Nanase?!"

"Nice to meet you..." Haruka said. "Rin had to kindly pick me up yesterday to see me...and I insisted to go to the karaoke... I take responsibility"

"Oh... Nice to meet you, you don't have to. Rin, you missed classes to rest didn't you?"

"Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be able to come to class today"

"Good Rin, next time, let me know if you get sick okay?"

"Yes sir" Rin nodded.

"Well nice to meet you Haruka, welcome!"

"It's my pleasure"

"We are going to do some rounds of butterfly today, it's gonna be a strict lesson so keep up okay?"

"..." Haruka went quiet.

 _Pleaaase don't say "I only swim free"...the coach will go mad!_

"I only swim free..."

Rin slapped his forehead, "Haru! You're still onto that?! Are you serious!?"

The coach was a little weirded out, "You only master the freestyle? That's a little odd... For today at least, do some butterfly okay?"

"...Okay" Haruka agreed to do it anyway. Rin sniggered, "This is interesting...I have never seen you do a different stroke before...I wonder what it'll be like..."

"He never has done a different stroke before?!" The coach exclaimed.

"It's fine, I have done it before, my own coach got me to do it"

"Oh okay, let's see how good you are Haru!"

They went ahead and got on top of the starting stands and they jumped in once the coach blew the whistle, Rin felt oddly strange as he swam because Haru was doing a completely different style than usual but he was fast so he ought to catch up. After a couple of rounds, Haruka and Rin were a bit tired so they were given some rest.

"You're fast as always Haru" He said, grinning at Haru as Haru took a sip of water from his bottle.

"You too Rin, you're powerful and strong as ever"

"Hey- thanks..." Rin blushed a bit before taking some water but Haru just kept on smiling at him.

"Wh- what?"

"It's nothing, let's take another round. The coach is waiting for us"

"O-okay!" Rin said as Haru got up.

At the end of the day Haru and Rin were pretty exhausted, after getting out of the pool they were dismissed for the day so they hit the showers.

"Ah...what a day" Rin sighed.

"I'm disappointed that lunch didn't have mackerel in it..." Haru said.

"Get used to it..."

 _Oh...Kazuki comes to the pool at this hour..._

They got dressed and went out, as expected, Kazuki was swimming in the pool. Haru was a bit surprised. "Oh? Kazuki swims at this hour?"

"Yeah he does, to practice. Not for anything special like competitions or anything"

"I see... Well, he does have some of your blood in him"

"Hehe~ He does!"

Kazuki noticed them so he waved and they waved back before leaving to go back to their dorm, "Haru, you might want to grab your stuff"

"Oh yeah" They turned to Kazuki's dorm instead so they knocked and Deni replyed. "Oh! What brings you here?" She asked.

"Haru had left his things in here, he would like to take them out" Rin said.

"No problem! Come in..."

Haru saw his suitcase nicely placed in a corner so he grabbed it and took it out, "Thank you very much Deni"

"It's alright! Anytime..."

Rin and Haru left and went inside their own dorm and Haru out his suitcase down. "There" Rin said, "Now let's prepare you a bed!"

He went ahead and grabbed his couch, "Come on Haru, help me lift it up!"

"Okay!" Haru helps Rin lift it up, "Where shall we put it?" He asked, "In front of my bed on the side"

"Eh? Is that okay?"

"Of course it is! It's facing the TV!"

"Oh- right, good idea"

They carried the couch all the way up to Rins bed and out it down next to it. The beds side was up to the wall so the other side was facing the TV, they out the couch in front of his bed so he can get the same view. They unfolded the couch and opened it up to a bed, Rin got out some spare pillows, sheets and a futon from his cupboard and they made the bed. It was the same size as Rins bed but connecting them was a great idea. It looked fun in Rins mind.

"We should make a tent over this...that will be fun" Rin suggested, feeling childish.

"Yeah...we should" Haru smiled.

 _Eh...I'm feeling a little burn in my chest...wait... My heart is beating fast!_

"Rin, Thank you so much for doing this for me. I'm really happy..."

 _Why do I have this strange feeling...? I feel like I want to hug Haru...or grab his hand and hold it... I want to treasure him... And show him my care as his best friend..._

Rin looks at Haru and then looks at his hand before gently grabbing it. He sighed, as Haru reacted to the touch of his hand, he lightly gripped it back.

"Rin...are you alright?" He asked.

"Haru, I should be asking you that! I'm really worried about you!" Rin said at the verge of crying.

"Oh Rin...please don't cry..." Haru gives Rin a warm hug, "I'm really happy...I really am..."

"But I rejected you! I feel bad..."

"Don't, you didn't reject me. You accepted me Rin...you cared and that's enough for me"

"Haru..." Rin met go of his tears and cried on Haru's shoulder. Haru went ahead and stroked Rin on the head gently. "Thank you for worrying about me"

Rin sobbed, "Haru..." He held Haru even tighter. "I'm so glad..." Then he let go and wiped away his tears.

"You're so cute Rin, here" He gets a tissue from his pocket and wipes Rin's eyes. "Thank you..."

"You're such a crybaby Rin"

"IM NOT" Rin beamed at him and Haru just laughed, "There you go, you're Rin again"

"Ah- thanks Haru~"

Rin smiled at him "Haru, come up close" He said and Haru goes closer to him. "This right?"

"Yup!" Rin then kisses Haru with his eyes closed with a smile and then breaks off, "This feels kinda funny right? We're more than friends but not lovers, even if I let you kiss me like this..." He chuckled.

"We're close friends that care about each other and love each other"

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I feel too. Weird but right in our sense of being friends isn't it?"

"Yeah, now let's get a tent up Rin"

"Okay!"


	13. Special mini chapter!

~~~Special mini chapter!~~~

Author: Rin, Haru, may you explain how your relationship ended up like this? Why didn't you become lovers if your feelings are mutual?

Haru: Mutual...

Rin: What a weird question, how do I explain this... Ah, you know, when you are in love with someone, you want to hug, kiss and express your feelings right? Like girlfriend and boyfriend right?

Author: Yeah...

Rin: Haru is in love with me, so without having the girlfriend boyfriend tension, like arguments and breaking up. I thought... Why not just express our feelings and still be friends? I mean, friends stay forever right? Then we can still have the laughter and happy times as best buds!

Haru: \\\\\\\ Rin, did you really think that way?

Rin: I'm a good thinker aren't I?

Author: Well, I didn't take that down from your thoughts...

Rin: The thought is unstated. If you put the story together, you can figure out what I wanted to do. Besides, you didn't write down any thoughts when we had that breakfast conversation. So of course you didn't catch it.

Author: ...T-T I didn't see it... Ah, question. With that relationship, would you ever have the same thing with someone else?

Rin: Like let someone else kiss me? No way. Haru is the only one. Otherwise, I'd be passing germs...it's not healthy to do it with more than one person.

Author: Good thinking Rin. But it still feels like boyfriend girlfriend material...

Haru: The difference is that we don't have like dates, or going out things... We're buddies, and you know what buddies do. They hang out.

Author: Going out and hang out...don't they mean the same thing?

Rin: In a different sense and emotion. Think of it this way, buddies do fun stuff and things but lovers have a romantic kind of scene.

Author: Ah, I can understand that.

Haru: You get it now author San?

Author: Yup, Thanks you two for your time!

Rin and Haru: No problem ^_^

If you guys have a question for them, message me anytime and I'll give you a response!


	14. Chapter 13

Haaaarruuuuu..." Rin whinced, "You used my shampoo..!"

"So?"

"SO?! Use your own..." Then Rin happens to sniff up haru, "You've got my smell on you..."

"That's the whole point Rin, I want to smell just like you"

"HAH?" Rin blushed instantly, "There is no need for you to do that... Shouldn't I be doing that?"

"Oh Rin, I fell in love with you in the first place" Haru puts his hands on Rin's cheeks and rubs his hair softly with his fingertips. Rin softly rubbed his cheeks back on Haru's hands and then he leaned in to meet his forehead with his and they relaxed on each other.

"Haru..." Rin breathed out his name.

 _This isn't really have been fair...he gives me all of his love without me asking...and no one has been kind to me like this before...Haru loves me and that love..._

 _I can't help but love him back and it's been months since we had gotten aware of this. We have been such good mates even though we have been sharing feelings, I don't want us to be stuck in that position and we will always be friends but...I want to be something more with Haru so we'd be together forever._

Rin sniffled a bit and then a tear fell from his eye, turning into cries as he clung onto Haru.

"R-Rin?" Haru suddenly became utterly confused. "What's wrong?" He picked up his best friend as he clung to him, "Haru..." Rin sniffed, "Oh Haru..."

"Rin...?"

 _I think I love Haru back...and I want to show and tell him that..._

Rin then kisses Haru with a passion which makes Haru really surprised because Haru would be the one to kiss him, not Rin so he resists a little bit but then he takes his time to accept Rin's kiss.

 _I want us to be best buddies forever..._

Then Rin broke the kiss with his hands still on Haru's cheeks while they both catch their breath.

"Haru...I love you..." He said.

Haru was surprised, "Rin..." Rin then embraced Haru in his arms like a child and the warmth of Haru calmed him, as Haru smiled at Rin, he takes him into his arms and then gently takes him to Rin's bed and lies themselves both together in the corner of the couch.

Haru tucked themselves both in and relaxed Rin, "You okay...?" he asked.

"Mm...yeah..." Rin nodded his head and sniffed. "Rin...thank you...but you shouldn't have..."

"Why Haru...? You give me so much...I can't help but want to give my love back to you..."

"So thats what this is about?" Haru asked and Rin nodded in response, "And plus, I can't belive how love can actually knock you in the face...and so fast too..."

Haru chuckled, "I completely understand that Rin, and I'm happy that you feel the same way too" He wiggles his nose on Rin's making Rin giggle.

"Um...Haru..."

"Yes?"

"Would you please swim with me?"

"Huh?"

Haru was confused at first but when Rin insisted, they went and Rin took him to the water.

"Um..Rin, why did you take me here?"

"Let the water tell you why Haru, hold on" He then grabbed Haru's hand and pulled himself and Haru, taking them both in the water, clothes and all.

"Whoa!" Haru exclaimed but Rin's hands held him, he opened his eyes and he saw him, his red eyes glowing in the light. He was in awe then he felt Rin's smile and the water could show just how much he loves him. "Rin..."

 _So that's what he meant by the water telling me, he is conveying his feelings through the water..._

When they went back to the surface they gasped for air, "Rin...I felt it, I felt you..."

"I know, I was able to feel you too" He put his hand on Haru's chest and gave him another smile, "I've been really worried about your heart Haru, so much that I fell in love...forgive me"

"I forgive you Rin, I accept your feelings too" Then they kiss each other, "Geez, we will have to take another bath won't we?" Rin realised, suddenly breaking the kiss.

"It's alright Rin, let's go back and enjoy one together"

Then they went back and have a bath.

"Rin, you had much to share, are you jumbled or confused or...?" Haru asked him as they held hands together in the warm bath, "Eh, it was like 'the flow' ...or something like that, I happened to have so many feelings to convey"

"Rin..." Haru kisses Rin's cheek, "I love you too"

Rin blushed, "ばか!" (Baka or idiot) "...Oi! You're getting hard on me!"

"Sorry, when you get feisty like that it's so cute that I can't help it-"

"Just shut your mouth"

Haru laughed, "Oh- Rin"

"Yeees?" Rin said in an annoyed tone and Haru pointed at the obvious in Rin's lower body. "Wha-"

"ばか~" Haru laughed at him, "Ugh...jerk" Rin groaned and blushed, covering his erection.

"You're mean Rin"

"You're so cute~"

"I'm so totally going to get you back for this..."


	15. Chapter 14

"Urrrgh...Haru..." Rin mumbled in his sleep, he snuggled up to Haru in his couch bed. He found it so comfortable and the sheets so smooth that he fell asleep in Haru's arms quickly last night.

Haru, feeling Rin's movement, he opens his eyes up a bit to check on him but with nothing wrong, he shuts his eyes again, holding Rin a bit closer to him.

Rin could feel him closer so he woke up, opening his eyes to start his morning with a smile on his face. "Haru..." He gives him a kiss on the cheek, "Good morning..."

Haru's eyes shot awake, "Rin! ...good morning!" He snuggles against Rin and Rin sends back his love and they cuddle for a while, appreciating the happy morning. "This still feels like us, buddies but lovers"

"You're right Rin, much hasn't changed" Haru smiled at him. "But some things may change, like our lifestyles and living together"

"Yeah, like comfortable things like this, I never knew that you were so warm and comfy"

"Thanks Rin..." Haru hugs Rin back and then they hear a knock at the door.

"Oh? I'll answer that Haru" He gets up and puts on some pants.

"Ey, those are mine" Haru said, surprised.

"I know, don't they look good on me? Rin then puts on Haru's shirt, "They seem to be quite cuddly!"

"It doesn't look bad"

"Anyways, let me answer the door" Rin went ahead and opened the door, but once he opened it, he shut it right away, he freaked out and turned his head to Haru.

"What?"

"IT'S SOUSUKE" Rin blabbered, freaking out.

"Huh?!" Haru exclaimed.

"Come on, quick, HIDE" Rin ran over to Haru and he stood up while Rin grabbed some pants to put on and a shirt before they fiddled around with where to hide. "I'll hide in the bathroom closet" Haru said, "Yes,yes, great idea, now hide!" He pushed Haru into the low closet and they closed it before Rin rushed back to the front door.

He took a moment to relax and opened it once again, "Sousuke!" he said and Sousuke gave him a happy smile, "Rin! Why on earth did you shut the door in front of me earlier?" he said, giving Rin a hug.

"I was really surprised...how did you get here in the first place?"

"By plane silly"

"No...why did you come?'

"Because I heard from Makoto that Haru was at your place, it got me interested so I went to check it out..."

"Oh" Rin goes a bit pale. Then suddenly Sousuke scans Rin's clothes, making him feel more anxious.

"Hi" Kazuki said all of a sudden, popping up in their view.

"UWA" Rin exclaimed, "Don't all of a sudden pop up like that!" he spoke in English to Kazuki.

"...Who is this?" Sousuke asked.

"This is Kazuki, a distant relative"

"Yoroshiku, Kazuki desu" Kazuki bowed to Sousuke.

"Oh...this is new...Rin, I never knew you had a distant realtive"

"Me either!"

"Anyways...why are you wearing Haru's clothes?" Sousuke proceeded.

"Uhhhhh..." Rin mumbled.

"Rin, you okay?" Kazuki said, even if he can't understand much, he can pick the pieces and put them together.

"Kazuki, my book is in the closet, can you go and handle it for me? It's for school so make sure that it isn't wet or anything" He said to Kazuki in his english so Sousuke cannot understand but Kazuki got the idea so he went ahead inside.

"What was that?" Sousuke asked.

"I just asked him to do something for me, anyways, won't you come in?" he welcomed him in but then he realised that there are two messy beds, so then Sousuke got even more suspicous.

"Is someone living with you?"

"...urrrgh..." Rin struggled and there was no turning back, "You're right, Haru is living here with me"

"I'm not surprised" Sousuke rolled his eyes.

Then Kazuki came back out with Haru, "Ah" Haru reacted once he saw Sousuke.

"It's okay, Sousuke figured it out anyways" He rubbed his neck in embrassment.

"You have always been such a bad liar Rin" Sousuke chuckled.

"Hmph..."

"So..." Sousuke decides to sit on the bed couch, "How have you guys been?"

Rin and Haru started to blush in embrassment, "Sousuke...I don't reccomend you sitting on that..." Rin said.

"Huh? Why?" Sousuke got off.

"It's dirty" Haru said, taking the sheets off and taking them to the laundry.

"HARU" Rin blushed intensely.

"Oh, I see..." Then he looked at Rin, "Why are you blushing?"

Kazuki was giggling in the corner of the room, already had figured it out. "Shutup..." Rin said.

"Help yourself to the dining chairs Sousuke" Rin suggested and Sousuke helped himself.

Rin sighed, "Sousuke...Haru and I are dating" He confessed.

Then Sousuke jumped, "WHAT, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Rin turned his head to the side with an awkward face, "No..." He went to get Haru, as he dragged him back to the room by the arm, they both bowed down to Sousuke.

"Were in love"

"You're serious..." Sousuke gasped.

Kazuki started clapping, "Good for you guys~ I'm happy for you~"

"Oh, thank you Kazuki..." Haru said, smiling. "Awwe...I feel blessed.." Rin happily sighed.

Kazuki gave them a hug.

"So you two...have kissed..?" Sousuke asked.

"Yup!" Rin nodded his head, Haru and Rin proceed to kiss each other.

Sousuke's mind was blown, "This is going to take a while for me to take in..."

"Hold on..." Sousuke then realised what he just sat on, "EWWWWWW, Rin! Goddammit!" He shot up and rubbed his bum.

"So sorry Sousuke...! If we knew that you were coming, we would have cleaned up"

"Next time I come in without calling, slap me in the face" Sousuke said.

"Sure, I'll remember that"

Sousuke sighed, "So youre happy now, that's great Rin"

"Thanks, what about you? How is your shoulder?"

"I've made a complete recovery!" He gave Rin a smile, "REALLY? Then you're going to swim again soon?"

"Yup! Even though I'll still be having some tests to make sure that the recovery sticks"

"That's amazing! That's so great Sousuke!" He gives his best friend a hug, but then he feels something. Something thick, and it's going down his thigh.

"Ngh...!" Rin got off Sousuke and blushed, "Ack...Haru, didn't you clean me up last night?!"

"Huh? You refused to let me last nigh after you fell asleep"

"HUH?!"

"You kept saying "Nooo...Haru, It's so warm I wanna keep it inside...""

"THE HELL I SAID THAT" He rushed over to the bathroom, "I'll be back in a sec!"

"..." Sousuke stood there in utter silence.

"Even with a boyfriend, Rin is still Rin" Sousuke chuckled.

Haru looked at Sousuke, "I confessed to him first though"

"You did?"

"Yeah, but he rejected me at first but he accepted my feelings. But then he fell in love with me and we decided to be a couple"

"Ah, that definetly sounds like Rin. He hasn't changed at all"

"No, he hasn't I can agree"

Then Rin came back, "Hah...much better"

"You okay Rin?" Haru asked him, "Yeah, just fine. It was easy to get out anyways. Want a drink?"

"Sure"

Rin smiled as he got out some coke from the fridge and gives it to him, but Sousuke stared at the look and design of the can "Coca...cola?"

"It's an Australian brand dummy"

Sousuke goes ahead and tries it, "Its sweet..."

"That's because it has a lot more sugar in it, that's the difference" Rin explained, "I like it..."

Sousuke has some more, "Thanks Rin"

"No worries there"

"Now, shall we make some breakfast? Maybe we can have some bacon and eggs" Kazuki suggested.

"Hmm...that's not a bad idea!" Rin said.

"?" Sousuke gave them looks as he doesn't understand English.


	16. Chapter 95 (18 plus)

WARNING, THIS IS A 18+ AND FUJOSHI FAN SERVICE EXTRA CHAPTER, IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON (SEX), LOOK AWAY NOW AND SKIP THIS CHAPTER

Thank you ^_^

"W-wait..." Rin panted, gasping for breath after being kissed, "If we're going to do this then we're going to do it properly..."

Haru halted for a second, "You're right, I'm sorry..."

"No it's okay, I just didn't want to rush"

Haru smiled at Rin, "I understand. Are my kisses okay?"

"Your- gh, Haru, why are you asking?!" He blushed red, "I was just asking to see if you hated it or not"

"Haru, your kisses are great now don't you worry"

"Thanks Rin, I'm happy to hear that" Haru smiled again, "Now..." He lifts up Rins shirt, and touches his light pink nipples making Rin react to his touch. "Ngh...what are you doing?"

Haru continues on and massages them, this is his first time so he tries to figure out how to make him feel good with just his nipples.

"This is kinda tickly..." Rin said, but then he closes his eyes to try and get the feeling of it, "Mmm..."

Then Haru decides to flick them, "Ack! Haru I don't think that's working"

"Me either, but it was worth a try" Haru said, but before giving up he attempts to lick them instead.

"Whoa! Ah- Haru! Wha...ahh!" He reacted, moaning to the feeling of his nipples being licked.

"Oh god this is so confusing..." He moaned between words.

"Does this feel good Rin?" He asked. "Baka, I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't!"

Haru smiled, "Good" then he continues on with licking Rins nipples. Rin became red in the ears with embarrassment, "Haru...ngh! Don't focus on just my nipples!"

Haru stopped, "Ah you're right..." Then his eyes go down to Rins erection and Rin immediately covered it, "Don't look..."

"Don't worry Rin, I just wanna see how big it is...and compare mine to yours"

"Ngh...okay" Rin thought that seemed to be fair since that he will see Haru's anyways, besides, they're both guys...there's nothing weird about that. He had done it with Sousuke before when they were kids, comparing sizes. That was nothing but this was more than just nothing!

Haru unzips his pants and reveals his hardened dick, Rin started at it for its huge size for a moment and blsuhed. "Now you show me yours" Haru insisted.

"Ngh...okay" Rin shyly unzipped his pants and forcefully pushed them down along with his underwear.

"Oh..." Haru looked at it, "It's a pretty pink..."

 _Gh!I think I'm gonna come with just him looking at me like this! Ack..._

Haru then put his dick on top of Rins and starts to rub them together, "Ah...Rin, does it feel good?'

"Ah...ahhhh..." Rin moaned, "It feels good..."

 _I think I'm getting absorbed in this...I did this for Haru and I have to be in charge sometimes too... Come on self! Wash away your shyness and take control of yourself!_

Rin then grabbed their dicks ad started rubbing them with him, moving his back along to the rhythum.

"Rin...ah..." Haru moaned, feeling it along with Rin. "Wait..." He stopped the rubbing and rested his chin next to Rin's dick and started to lick it.

"AH, HARU, THAT'S..." Rin exclaimed, "DON'T. I'M GONNA CUM..."

Rin climaxed before Haru got a chance to stop, he sprayed cum over his stomach and some almost went on Haru's face.

"Whoa Rin, so fast...and it's thick too..."

"Gh..." Rin covered his eyes, "Now let me do something for you Haru" He launched onto Haru and got into a 69 position, "Ha!" Then Rin started to suck Haru and devour him whole.

"Ngh! Rin...ahh~" Haru was aroused, the sight of Rin's dick that is above him, the view and the cum dripping from his stomach.

"Youre twitching Haru..." Rin said, still sucking on Haru.

Then Haru grabs Rin's butt and starts licking his hole, "Wha!?" Rin almost jumped a little bit. "Haruuu...why are you...licking...there!"

"I'm preparing you silly"

"Preparing me for what..." Rin's body was shaking and then Haru put a finger in. At that moment he realized.

"Guys put it in there?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah of course, didn't you know that. And you're sucking me in very well"

Rin moaned from the feeling, "But isn't it weird for you to put it in such a place like that?"

"No, there isn't any other way anyways is there"

"You're right..." Rin tries to get used to the feeling, but then Haru hits his prostate.

"GH?!" Rin reacted to the touch. "Haru...it feels good there..."

"Ah, I found it" Then Haru started to hit it some more.

"Ahhhhh! Aaaah~~" Rin was once again at his climax, "Rin...you're twitching...don't come yet.." Haru said.

"Ngh..." Rin held it in before resuming his sucking, he gathered up all of his saliva and put it on Haru's dick to make it wetter.

 _If he's going to enter me like this...I've got to make it wet for him..._

Then puts more into the sucking, making Haru moan some more. "Rin...when I want to come, I want to do it inside you..."

Rin let go of Haru's dick, "Okay, but under one condition"

"What?"

"Put a condom please, I don't want to be cleaning out my butt the next morning..."

"Alright Rin" Haru smiled, he gets out his wallet to get a condom out and puts it on before positioning Rin up and laying him down on the couch, "Now spread your legs..."

Rin spreads them in an embarrassed state and Haru positions himself. "Haru...be gentle..." Rin puts his arms around Haru before he enters slowly inside of Rin.

"Hahh...ahhh..." Rin closes his eyes and accepts Haru to enter inside him.

"Does it hurt?" Haru asked.

Rin shook his head, "Damn you're big...you're not tearing me but Keep going..."

 _He's really is huge..._

"Ah...I'm all in"

"That wasn't so bad" Rin checks it out and looks at their connection. "You feel bigger than it looks!"

"Hey..." Haru whined, "No I'm serious... Haru you've grown so much..." He said making Haru smiled, "Thanks..."

"I'll move now" Haru said before moving, knowing where his good spot is, he hits that area sending Rin straight into a moaning frenzy.

"Haru that's...that feels good!"

"Ngh!" Haru starts to move faster, "You're so warm inside..., you're clenching onto me tightly..."

"Ah...Haru...deeper..." He urged Haru on.

 _I can't believe how good this feels...I think my mind is going white...so sensitive, how am I like this already?_

Haru plunges in, making Rin come again. "Aaaahhhhhh!" Rin panted but his hips started to move on their own, "Keep going Haru..."

"Rin!" Haru kept on going, really struggling to hold it in he plunges in harder making Rin cry out.

Then suddenly Rin gets up and goes on top of Haru, "Let me do something for you this time..." He puts Haru's dick in again and sits on Haru with him inside.

"Here we go..." Rin goes up a bit and then drops on Haru's dick.

"What a great view..." Haru said, panting and moaning as Rin moved on top of him. He felt happy too, because not only Rin wants to help him, he's going this far. The thought moves Haru enough to drive him to tears.

"Rin...thank you..." He cried.

He couldn't hold on anymore, his dick is in agony and desperately wants to come.

"I'm gonna come again..." Rin said, "Then let's come together" Haru smiled and they hold hands together they cum, Haru yells out as his big load shoots into Rin, his mind almost goes white at the feeling, when he spurts, fireworks go up in his head.

"Haru..." Rin panted, "Haru..." Rin's eyes were spinning and then he passed out, Haru got a hold of him and layed him on his stomach. Next he looked at his condition.

"He must have felt so good that he lost consciousness..." Then he took himself out of Rin, noticing how much he had released. "Whoa...so much..."

He still had needed to catch his breath more but he fell fast asleep after a short time, having Rin in his dreams.


	17. Chapter 15

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Rin, Deni, Kazuki, Haru and Sousuke went to the shops together to get some bacon and eggs for breakfast, since that Sousuke is new to the Australian society, they thought that it would be great to bring him around./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Sousuke had the same reaction to Woolworths and couln't say it either, Haru gave him a "Hard right?" and they both just shrugged off the name./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Okay, it's quite simple, let's just get some bacon and eggs, we have bread already right Haru?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yeah, plenty for all of us. But I reccomend that we buy some more so we don't run out later" Haru said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Hey, you guys...you know that I don't understand Engish. Why are you speaking in that language for?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Cause of Kazuki and Deni"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Sousuke looked at the two and back at Rin, "Okay...but please help me here okay?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Gotcha!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"They went inside the shop, most of the time Sousuke was amazed by how spaced out and big it was but he went along with it. "There are so many strange names for things...and I have never heard of a fruit before..."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Japanese and Australian culture is a bit different on the edge aren't they?" Rin said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yeah"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"They got some bacon and Deni brought over some eggs for everyone while Sousuke took the challenge to get some bread but then he got lost until Rin found him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Self serving registers...?" Sousuke inspected the new technology after they gathered all of the ingredients, "This is new..."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""But it's helpful too, once I first came here, I found them to be quite interesting" Haru said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""But it's likely to cut down on the staff and jobs in shops" Sousuke said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Well, not every shop has these, as far as I know, this shop is the only one with these... oh, Target has them too"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""What's that shop?" Haru asked, "Oh, a shop where you can get clothes, toys, makeup and entertainment such as games, TV's and video games" Rin explained./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""What about swimsuits?" Haru asked, eager./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Nah, you will have to go to a swim shop like the one that you met me in"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Oh that shop..." Then a light lit up in his head, "Rin, why don't we get matching swimsuits?!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""EHHhhhhh...?" Rin blushed, "But that will be embrassing..."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""It's okay if you don't want to Rin, I'm happy with whatever you want"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Uhhhgh... maybe..then we can get some couple rings..." Rin wondered and Haru's heart pounded./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Let's do that Rin, and stainless steel ones so we can wear them in the water as well!" He hugs Rin and Rin hugs him back with a smile./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Um...guys...you're hugging in the front of a shop..."Kazuki whispered to them and they both let go of each other in embrassment. "Anyways! Let's purchase our things!" Rin stuttered./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"They bought their stuff and went back to their dorm to make their bacon and egg sandwitches, it was a non Japanese meal but Kazuki taught them how to make them and they sucessfully made their own sandwitches./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Okay!" Rin held a sandwitch in his hands after everyone set the table and sat down with their meal on a plate./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""This looks yummy~" Deni said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Well then..." Haru said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Itakimasu!" They all said and dug in to their breakfast./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Mmm...not bad, this is actually delicious!" Sousuke commented./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yeah..." Haru then gets some tomato sauce and puts some on his sandwich and tries it, "This makes it taste even better"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Really? I'd like to try some too!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Okay" Haru takes a bite and then grabs Rin's chin to pass some of his sandwitch mouth to mouth./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""MMMMMMMPH!" Rin wanted to scream but he couldn't with Haru inside him, he struggled to put together what he was doing first but then he grabbed the food and started munching on what Haru passed on to his mouth, Haru let go so Rin could eat. Rin was munching on furiously and took a big gulp before glaring at Haru./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""What the hell was that..."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I was feeding you, like mother birds would do"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Rin blushed silently, "That tasted good but honestly doing that was embrassing..." He sighed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Haru patted Haru's head and kisses him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Well Rin, I won't be here long, I'll be returning to Japan tomorrow" He gets Rin's attention./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Oh! Then I will wish you good luck in getting back into swimming!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Thank you Rin, and I wish the best for you and Haruka"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Rin blushed, "Oh thanks..."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"They all finish their breakfast meal and have a drink before putting the dishes away./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""That was really yummy~" Deni said, "Oh thanks Deni" Kazuki appreciated the comment./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""So Kazuki, how are you and your loved one going?" Rin asked out of curiosity./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""...We've been so lovey dovey when you're not around and doing things that we have always wanted to do cause we have been doing such a long distance relationship for a long time"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Oh really? That must have been really tough!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yeah it was and her family are really rough on her, being bashed around and having a gun at her head for a long time. When I went to get her, I was rescuing her and she was fleeing from home"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I'm so sorry. But no worries now right? Because she is safe here with us"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yeah. And since that we have everything settled, she can start looking for a job soon"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""No university or anything?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""She has done college on her part, she will stay as a housewife while I can be the male to work. She can cook beautifully and can take care of everything around the place, she is a gift at it""br /"Awww...thanks" Deni said, giving Kazuki a hug./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Well, you two are well strong together so don't worry about a thing!"br /"Yup!" Deni nodded./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yeah but there is always this one problem..." Kazuki said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""What?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I always wonder how two girls do it..."br /Rin sputtered, "Don't get me involved with that! I have no idea myself!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Kazuki became lost in thought, but Rin just keeps cleaning dishes, not wanting to know what he's thinking. Then Haru came over, "Hey Rin" He whispered, "Were out of condoms"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Ah! I know-" Then Rin shut Kazuki's mouth before he could talk any longer, "I DON'T WANNA HEAR"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""What? I can just go to a medical store to get some" Haru said. "Go ahead, but I don't want to put the idea of us going to a legal adult store and dragging us into it!" Rin said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""What? That wasn't what I was going to say..." Kazuki said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Eh?"br /"I was going to say that I think that it's better for us to enjoy our relationship and make memories!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Haru laughed, "How perverted Rin"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""GAH"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Do you want to go to one someday?" Haru teased./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""THE HELL I DO, YOU GUYS ARE JUST GIVING ME IDEAS"br /Kazuki and Haru laughed their butts off, "..." Rin sweatdropped./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Deni patted Rin's back, "Its okay Rin, seme's will be seme's and this is what they're like"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Seme?" Rin looked at her, Rin knew the word seme translated as "attack" but when she said it that way, he didn't seem to understand./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Seme as in the one that takes the top, and you're an uke which is the bottom right?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emHold on, you mean seme means attack, also the top, and uke which means receive also means the bottom?! That's so screwed up!/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""That's correct...I'm gonna feel strange the next time I have karate practice with my coach...he says those things all the time...it's part of my ground practice"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Okay! All the dishes are done~" Kazuki said, finishing the drying and emptys out the sink./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Oh- great!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"They all put the stuff away and take a rest with their yummy meals in their stomachs./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Well that was good..." Sousuke said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""...What now?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Shall we go to the pool?" Haru asked, eager to go but everyone groaned except for Rin./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Hmmmmm...I'd like to come with you Haru"br /"Eh?!" Sousuke gasped at the sudden agreement, "For me, I'd like to explore..."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I can come with you and show you around" Kazuki said in little Japanese./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Eh? So you can speak some good language..."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I don't mind if Kazuki can show you around with Deni" Rin said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Sure, I don't mind, he seems to understand some simple Japanese" Sousuke said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: 'Arial Unicode MS';"span lang="ja-JP"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"探ります大好き/span/font/span/span!" span lang="en-US"(I love exploring)/span span lang="en-US"Kazuki grinned./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span lang="en-US"Then you two have some fun, let's head off then Kazuki?" Sousuke gets up, eager to go./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span lang="en-US"Sure! Come on Deni! And you guys have a good time~" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span lang="en-US"We will" Haru said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span lang="en-US"Sousuke, Deni and Kazuki leave while Haru and Rin wave goodbye. Until the door shut, Haru and Rin looked at each other and gave themselves a grin./span/p 


	18. Chapter 16

Rin and Haru hurried up to their university's pool, but with Rin's special permission they were able to take the Olympic pool all to themselves.

"Rin, let's jump in!" Haru takes Rin's hand and Rin nodded to him, and then they jumped into the pool with no swimming cap or goggles, they went in just for fun.

"Ah that feels so good!" Rin chuckled, feeling the cool water but then Haru splashed him. "Ack! Hey..." Rin splashes back and then they started a splash fight. They were both squealing happily like little kids.

"Hahahahhaaa...stop it now Haru!" Rin laughed and Haru stopped splashing him.

They couldn't stop laughing after all the splashing and soon they calmed down.

You know...Haru has chnaged by appearance. He has grown more hair...

Rin came to fondle with Haru's hair and makes some hairstyles using the water.

"What are you going?" Haru asked him. "I'm finding out what looks good on you" Rin said, pushing his fringe back, making him look kinda handsome. "This is a good one..." He smiled.

Then Haru used the water as a mirror to see a reflection of himself, "Not bad... thank you Rin"

"No problem! I'm glad that you like it!"

"Hmm..." Haru looked down to Rin's swimsuit and could feel that stare, "What?" Rin asked.

"What size is your swimsuit?"

"Huh? Me? A 16 I guess..."

Then he came up with this crazy idea, "Me too, can I try it on?"

"EH?!"

"Come on, let's swap ours. Right now"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME"

"No, there's no one around, let's swap quickly"

"Okay-" They started taking off their swimsuits and Rin was jittery. They swapped their swimsuits and put them on immediately, funnily, they both fit.

"Yours is...warm..." Rin commented on it, "It's snug around me, you must treasure it a lot..."

"It's the only swimsuit that I have worn since that we did that relay together in second year. That day was very special to me"

"Oh...Haru..." Rin was surprised, he pulls them up a little bit. "...Can I keep it? You can keep mine if you want"

"Rin...you're accepting my feelings again"

"Of course, I love you Haru. Or do you still want matching swimsuits?"

Of course, his swimsuit has a cut above the knee which what I will have to get used to and I wonder how Haru would wear mine everyday...he wouldn't be able to wear shorts.

Haru gave it a long thought, "Then let's do both Rin"

"Huh? Why that answer?"

"Because I think that they're gifts of feelings and memories for us. If we get another swimsuit, we can create a new path with them together"

"I see... but I'm kinda attracted to yours, I don't think I wanna take it off to be honest...but I also want to treasure it. So any way is fine for me"

"Me too..."

"So let's get some matching swimsuits!" Rin smiled, and they both hug each other then Rin notices his height, "You feel like you've grown too..."

"Yeah, I grew a few more centimeters"

"That's good cause I'd feel weird to be the taller one, and the uke"

"Actually, I'm more of a seke"

"...What's that?"

"I can take both sides"

"Oooooohhhhh~ Does this mean that I can take you on?" Rin grinned.

"If you can"

"Course I can! I can give it a try, and see if you can become cute like I do when you make me so defenseless..."

Haru laughed, "I look forward to seeing you try!"

"I will!" Rin gives him a kiss, "I'll attack you someday!"

They both chuckled.

Soon they got out of the pool and had lunch, then they went shopping for some new matching swimsuits. They wanted to take a search together and pick one that they both felt that suited them best.

"Haru...that one...the red and blue..."

"Yeah...that's the one"

Rin almost cried at the sensation.

After buying their suits, they went back to the dorm with Deni, Sousuke and Kazuki back there too.

"Welcome back Rin" Sousue said.

"Sousuke! Did you have a nice tour?" Rin asked him, "Oh yes, Sydney is very interesting... they took me to the bridge and the zoo where I could see a view of the place and the food wasn't bad too..."

"So you had a good time, I'm glad to hear that" Haru said.

Then Sousuke looked at their bags, "What did you get?"

"Matching swimsuits" Rin and Haru said at the same time.

"Oh...I'm not surprised..."

They both put their bags away and sit down next to each other. "Oh, Haru"

"Yes Rin?"

"I have something for you, since that you bought the swimsuits for us"

Rin got out a little box and showed it to Haru.

"Rin..."

Rin opened it up and it had two rings inside. "Here, let's put them on" and he put's on Haru's and Haru put's on Rin's. At this point, Haru was surprised, "When did you get them?"

"When you went to the bathroom after we went to the shops"

"Rin..." Haru started to cry. "Aww...don't cry Haru..." Rin confronts him and licks his tears.

"Thank you Rin...I will treasure it forever..."

"Now stop crying you big baby, Sousuke is giving you looks"

Haru immediately straightens himself out and wipes his tears, "Sorry..."

"Think nothing of it" Sousuke said, then he checked his watch. "Oh...I have to leave for my flight"

"Oh! Let us take you to the airport" Kazuki said.

"Thank you"

"Let's all go!" Rin said and they all take him to the airport to say their goodbyes to Sousuke.

"It's been great to see you and Haru happy Rin" Sousuke said, "Take care in the future okay?"

"We will"

"And thank you for such a great trip Kazuki"

"It was my greatest pleasure!" Kazuki bowed to Sousuke.

"Then, goodbye for now" Sousuke takes his leave.

"Goodbye Sousuke and good luck! I hope to swim with you again!" Rin waved with everyone.

"Byeeee!" They all called out and Sousuke waved back and soon he vanished into the distance.

"Ah...it was good to see Sousuke again..." Rin sighed.

"And we will be able to swim with him again Rin" Haru said.

"Yeah..."

…..

"HARUUU!" A familiar voice called out to them and they turned around suddenly.

"Makoto...!"


	19. Chapter 17

"Haru! There you are I was so worried about you when you suddenly flew to Australia! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Makoto... I wanted to see Rin that's all..."

"Haru...that again...? Come on, you know you just have to let them go. They're tearing you down you know? Now Haru, you must come back and start training again in time to get ready to lessons next month" Makoto grabbed his arm and started dragging him along.

"NO Makoto I don't want to!"

"Gh...Makoto, what is the big idea?!" Rin butted into the situation.

"Haru is in love with you Rin...I know it sounds insane but it's been something ridiculous that has been going on around in his head"

"I KNOW!"

"You know?!" Makoto was surprised, "Yeah I was surprised too but he was suffering! I couldn't just leave him like that!" Rin said.

"That's why I'm here!"

"NO! You don't get it Makoto! He confessed to me, even if it was strange, I accepted him. Really, you have to see the real Haru! And soon...I realized how sweet a person he was and how he can really smile"

"Rin..." Haru smiled at Rin and Makoto gasped.

"Makoto...I LOVE HARU"

Makoto frowned in anger, "Rin, this is ridiculous. I'm taking Haru back to Japan where he belongs. A man cannot love another man. Come on Haru"

"NO"

"...No?"

"No Makoto, I can't believe you for doing this to me. You were such a kind friend to me and you were the one that dragged me down, I just wanted to run and see Rin. But...he loved me back and there is nothing else that I would ask for"

"Haru..."

"Please Makoto..." Haru started to cry, "I'm not a child anymore, if you cannot accept our relationship, then please accept us as two people and for what we love"

"Haru..." Rin holds Haru in his arms and they kiss.

Makoto sighed, "You know what you want and what you believe in. I think that you can guide your way, but if it's with Rin then so be it. I'm sorry Haru...for making you suffer and cry. And for being selfish, I may not like this but I'll accept it with my heart if you wish for it Haru"

"Makoto..."

"I'm sorry for being a terrible friend"

"No, you learned something Makoto" Rin said, "So from now on, let Haru choose his way. Don't do the same mistake that I did once"

"Huh?"

" _What dream?"_

" _What future?"_

" _It's you who cares about all that!"_

" _I'm not you!"_

" _I don't have any of that!"_

"From the beginning, you wanted Haru to follow his dream. What happened to that?" Rin asked.

Makoto sighed displeased, "I don't...know..."

"I know you must be worried about him when you are always separated from him, especially when you're in Tokyo, but you can't just baby him"

"I understand Rin. I'm sorry Haru"

"No, I forgive you Makoto and I appreciate you for worrying about me" Haru gives Makoto a hug, "Even if I want to stay here and train with Rin now, and I'll be even further away, I want you to have faith in me"

"What? You have plans?"  
"Well, my coach happens to be coming here to train me in a different environment so I can train together with Rin this year"

"Really?!" Rin exclaimed, really surprised. "Yeah, and we can stay together Rin"

"For a whole year..." Rin started getting teary, "Now don't you start now Rin" Haru said.

"I'm just...so happy...and I'm hot too, it's so hot today..." Rin looks around, "Hmmm... how do you know where to find a tank, pond, lake or water to sink yourself in?"

"EHHHH? Haru, what did you do to Rin?" Makoto said.

"Nothing, were even wearing swimsuits so it's fine anyways right?" Rin said.

"..." Makoto has a bad feeling about this.

"Come Rin, let's find somewhere to swim" Haru said. "Ok Haru"

Then they both took off to a nearby beach.

"OY, you two! Rin! HAAARUUUU..." Makoto chased after them with Deni and Kazuki, then they ended up catching them at the beach with their clothes on the sand and the two in the water, sighing of relief.

"Geez..." Makoto sighed and then he noticed the new figures, "Who are you two?" he asked.

"I'm Kazuki, Rin's distant cousin and this my girlfriend Deni'

"Distant cousin?! Well...nice to meet you..."  
"You too Makoto" Kazuki gave him a smile. Then Makoto turned his view back to the two in the water, "HUH? Are you two wearing each others swimsuits?!"

"Yeah! Why?" Rin called back.

"THAT SO EMBRASSSSINGGGG"


	20. Chapter 18

After that scene, Makoto left Australia to go back to Japan. Of course, Rin and Haru took their chance to say goodbye to him before he left and then the two went back to their harsh training in the pool with Haru and Rin's coach. They all got together pretty well and fast while Rin and Haru trained together as best buddies, it was better to train together rather than swimming by yourself because with Rin and Haru together they had some competition and trained harder.

Meanwhile Kazuki had graduated from his animation course and got bored easily so he happens to come to watch Rin and Haru train.

 _It seems so tough to actually watch but when you're the person swimming you feel amazing...To be honest why don't I like swimming in the first place? I wanted to be a lifeguard when I was little...Don't I take in swimming like I should be?Maybe...am I missing something...?_

 _Maybe...it's the excitement of having to swim, being one with the water and having to feel it._

 _That could be why I feel a lot more confident in swimming when can't hear, I'm more focused and I can feel it more therefore it makes me feel a lot more excited. And I feel a lot more calmer cause I can't hear the others and I don't worry about who is in front or behind me...I just..._

" _I'll show you a sight that you've never seen before!"_

 _I want to see that...and if I'm going to see it, I will have to swim._

Kazuki ran to his dorm and got into his swimsuit, grabbed his cap and new goggles and ran back into the pool.

"Huh?" Rin noticed Kazuki as Rin and Haru were taking a short break. "Kazuki? What are you doin?"

"Rin..." Kazuki put on his cap and put on his new goggles, "I'm gonna train with you and when we do, please show me that sight"

Rin blinked, "Sight?"

"Yes" Kazuki pulled back one of his goggle strings and let it go, with a smirk, "The sight that I have never seen before!" He smiled at him.

"That...what?"

"He's reading your lips Rin" Haru said, "Come on, let's swim!"

"But what the hell is he talking about?! What sight?"

"The sight that I showed you myself" Haru smiled.

"Ah...that one, and the one that I showed to Sousuke, of course!"

Kazuki then jumped into the pool and Rin and Haru took their start, already ahead of Kazuki.

 _Gh! They're fast! But Rin is a shark, I won't let... him...win...!_

 _Kazuki is getting faster, I can see the determination in his face..._ Rin thought.

 _No way he is going to beat us like that, he'll get sloppy at swimming...feel the water more Kazuki.._ Haru thought.

 _No, slow down, I'm not doing anything with this...feel the water, move along your heart...you have beaten your teachers and your Dad with your heart...you can do it this way too._

 _Wait...he's catching up!_ Rin thought.

"Oh?" Their coaches came back to the pool, "Someone is challenging our boys, he looks a bit like Rin"

"Oh yeah he does, oh! Isn't that guy Kazuki that comes to the pool every night after our lessons?"

"Oh yeah, so it is"

"What's his last name?"

"Was it...Matsuoka?"

"Hold on, what?"

But Kazuki was still half way behind Rin and Haru but that didn't bother Kazuki, he kept going even if he ran out of breath.

"AH!" Kazuki finally started catching up to them and reached their pace but then he had to take a break, he stopped at the end to take a break.

"Kazuki! Wow that was great!" Rin gave him a high five, "Not bad at all, soon you'll be able to swim with us together!" He gives his cousin a hug.

"I'm a fast learner..." Kazuki gave him a "It was nothing" look.

"You still have a long way to go but you will get there!"

 _He's really good at lip reading..._

"I'll get there Rin!"

The next morning...

"Okay! Keep going at it guys! And Kazuki, try keeping up okay?" The coaches called out while having a morning run.

"Ugh...I'll get there...eventually..." Kazuki panted.

"What's wrong with him?" Haru asked Rin. "Oh that, he hates ground training"

"Oh"


	21. Chapter 19

p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" "Are you okay?" Rin asked Kazuki all puffed out./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I'm...okay...I think..." He said, sitting down in Rin's dorm. Haru gets him a drink of water./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Thanks Haru" He takes the water and has a sip. "Ah...it's nice and cold...that's better"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""That's good. The more you do it, the better you'll get and the less painful it will get" Rin said./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yeah I know, I heard that at least a thousand times from my Dad" Kazuki rolled his eyes./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Haha...you can use our shower if you want"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Ahem..." Haru cleared his voice. "We haven't...cleaned..." He whispered to Rin./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Oh? That will be good to spend some time, shall I help?" Kazuki asked./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""OH, NO, YOU DON'T HAVE TO" Rin stuttered out of surprise./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""It's okay, I have a girlfriend and I know what it's like and I'm your cousin Rin I'd be happy to help"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I see...are you sure?"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Positive!"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Okay, let's get going" Haru got up and rolled up his sleeves, picking up a bucket of water and went to the bathroom./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""OY, HARU"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Then they all ended up cleaning up the bathroom, Rin furiously scrubbed the shower walls that were a lot more dirty than the bathtub that Haru and Kazuki are cleaning./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""So you do it more in the shower?" Kazuki asked in giggles./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yeah...but I sit in the tub every morning so Rin doesn't like getting it dirty. It makes him feel uncomfortable for me to sit in a place that's dirty"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Haruuuu...don't tell him that sort of stuff..."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Hahahaaa...it's okay Rin"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"But then a couple of questions popped up about Kazuki, "Kazuki, what about you? What was your name when you were a girl?"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""EH? Well...my name was Kurea... I had long hair back then and I'd put it into a ponytail, and my hair would sit on my shoulders and I'd think that I look like Aoba from Dramatical Murder...wear boys uniform and all, I was such a tomboy!"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Oh really? You didn't wear any girls clothes?"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""No, I'd pick the most boyish looking clothes out of any clothes shop I'd go to. If I dress as a girl, I get stared at by a heap of boys, and not just boys...the adults, and seniors!"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Haha, if you were girlish I bet you'd be popular!"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""But that's annoying...and my boobs we're big too so it felt embarrassing..."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""What size were you?"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Rin!" Haru exclaimed./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""It's okay, I was a double D"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Rin gasped and chuckled./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""No, that's not what I meant, Rin, shouldn't you be focusing on me instead of girls?"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Eh? Oh...It was just a question..."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Haru's jealous" Kazuki said to Rin. "Ahhh... pretend that I didn't just say that okay Haru?"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""...Hmph..." Haru's eyes squinted and he pouted./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Then Rin happens to go over to Kazuki and touch his hair, "Whoa! Your hair is so thick!"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I know.."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Then Rin bumped into Kazuki's little hearing device on his ear, "What the- ...oh... I forgot to ask. What's this thing?"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""That? It's called a cochlear implant"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Oh? I have heard of it, how does it work?" Haru asked./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""It's a implant for the deaf, what it does is that it has a inside part, the cochlear implant which has a string that goes inside your cochlear. When you can't hear it means that all your hairs inside your cochlear are broken so the implant is to replace it, and then a magnet is attached. Then the outside part which is the speech professor, it carries batteries and programs to send signals and power to the other magnet to power it up and tell it how loud the user wants it to be and that tells the brain what you're hearing, it's a new form of sending hearing information to the brain so you can hear. But not only that, with the professor you can turn the volume down, up, make it focus on only voice, music or voice when there is a noisy background, connect yourself to devices so you don't need headphones. It's a handy device"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""That sounds more of a gift...but you take it off when you're in the water"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yeah, it isn't waterproof. But there are plastic pockets to use if you want to swim with it underwater and seriously, is the water so amazing to hear!"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""You have worn one of those? Was it good for you?"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yeah, when I first wore it in high school, I was in a swimming carnival and I could hear the water, people calling out my name...and I won first prize that time, it felt so amazing...it was another bright amazing world that I have never seen before"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yeah, I love that feeling too!"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yeah, when the pool is bright and light...it feels better that way. But atlas, I am not faster in the water when I can hear"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Why so?"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Because I am so used to being in the water and not being able to hear it. I have swam for as long as I remember since I was a child, my implant was huge and I had to carry it on my chest so when I swam that weight was off and I felt so much better"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I see..."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""So the bright world of hearing when I swim, and the deaf world when in the pool...I don't know what feels better...it's confusing... so quit swimming when I hit my last grade and graduated, I didn't go into squad"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Oh..."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""But when I saw you guys and that sight...it excited me and I wanted to swim again. So I did with confidence...but something was missing, my hearing and even if I could hear the water, I couldn't be as fast as I wanted. It's so strange...so I never saw that sight"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""So that's why you got into the pool and tried to match up with us to see weather if you can see it"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yeah...and I can still feel that there is something missing. But I did learn today to be with the water, to swim with it"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""That's one step ahead for you, how far can you hold your breath?"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""More than 25 meters, I was always the winner when it came to my club lessons! Right to the end of the pool!"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Whoa that's long, you do have some potential there, so your pool was a 25 meter one when it came to your club?"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yeah, I'm not fully adapted to a 50 meter one"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I can understand that..."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""So in your situation...I really don't know how to show you that sight..."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Rin, we could determine it if we go to Kazuki's club and the pool that he swims in for carnivals. We can help him like that" Haru said./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Wha- you don't really need to! It's in Melbourne!"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""That's okay, we can just take a short trip and swim there on the weekend, no problem" Rin started to get into the idea./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Well...we can do that actually..."/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""That won't be a problem, we can do that! I'm actually quite interested to see the pool that you have swam in"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""That's my line Rin"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Well...okay"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Then let's do it!"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p 


	22. Chapter 20

"Ah~ Melbourne!" Rin sighed as they all got off the plane. "It's good to be seeing something new rather than the capital city"

"Actually, Rin. Sydney isn't the capital city" Kazuki said.

"Huh?! It isn't...?"

"No, it's a very common foreign mistake. You see, before there was any capital city, the first one was Melbourne but then when people started to vote it was Melbourne and Sydney back and forth so... they put it in the middle"

"The middle? Where?"

"Canberra"

"Ah I see...I will remember that"

"Now...here are your bus and train tickets" Kazuki gives Rin and Haru some green cards.

"Eh? They're plastic...? What are these? They don't look like tickets to me..."

"They're called miki, you can use them on any form of transport. Just show it to the machine by putting it on it's display screen until it confirms your ticket and then you can go. Once you're done on a train, do it again so you sign off"

"Wow...this is a really good piece of technology, so you just sign in and out every time?"

"Yup. There are money on them, so when you run out, you just put some more on"

"That's really awesome!"

"Yup, come on, let's go!"

They took a bus to the city's Flinders Street Station and took a train to Werribee, then another bus to old Geelong st.

"Okay, were almost there, we just have to walk to our destination" Kazuki said.

"Finally! I was beginning to think that we were going someplace strange...this town is really spaced out, look at this main road!"

"Rin, there are many things that we haven't seen" Haru said.

"I know"

They start walking until they reached their destination.

"Were here..."

Rin and Haru took their first glance at the place, it's smaller than the Iwatobi Swim Club that they swam in their childhood. It looked like it was half the size.

"Whoa..."

They went inside and along the wall was glass so they could see the entire 25m second class pool, along the other side was another smaller pool for kids that were learning.

"So you swam in this pool...this place is quite small"

"Yeah, a long time ago, this pool didn't even exist, there was only the kids pool until they expanded" Kazuki said. "This is all they have, and there are other clubs too that have bigger pools and because of that fact they're faster than us here"

"I see, the Werribee Sharks am I correct?" Rin asked.

"Yes, that's where we are going next"

They took another bus to the Werribee outdoor pool, and Rin and Haru were instantly at awe.

"Whoaaa... this is so good! It's so niiice...and spaced ouuut..." Rin sighed, feeling the pleasure and the breeze that has the smell of the pool.

"I wanna go in now" Haru looked at the pool through the bars.

"Well, since it is a good day, let's go in!"

They grabbed their things and went to the change rooms, but then Rin halted when he felt Kazuki behind him, knowing the fact that he is a girl.

"...What?" Kazuki asked.

"Errrr...are you really changing with us? Um...how do you exactly hide it?" Rin asked.

"HUH? I put a towel on when I change BAKA" Kazuki blushed and stormed into the change rooms. "And don't feel shy Rin I've seen plenty"

Rin sighed, and he gathers the courage to go in.

"Good luck Rin, I already have mine on underneath"

 _Noooooo... don't leave me in thereeeee...!_

Rin gathers all of his courage and goes inside.

"Ah! There's no one here, thank goodness..." Kazuki said and proceeded to change. Rin went beside him and went ahead as well.

 _Just. Stay. CALM. He's just a guy without a dick, that's all..._

"So...you've dated guys before?" Rin blathered and Kazuki gave him a glare. "No..."

"So only girls?" Rin takes his shirt and pants off.

"Yeah... it's a long story of my life. If I were to tell you all about it, it'll take ages"

"I could say that's the same for everyone I guess"

"Yeah, I can see that" Kazuki puts a towel around his waist and changes into his swimsuit, Rin does the same as clam as he can.

"All done, now let's go!" Kazuki puts his clothes away in his bag and goes out with Rin, they put their bags next to Haru's and proceed to jump into the water.

"This pool is the same as Iwatobi's" Haru said, "It has that same feel...but brighter"

"It is nice...and cool...I like it..." Rin gives it a feel. "Why don't we have a lap in it first so we can get to know the pool?"

"Good idea" Haru can go front and I'll follow along with Kazuki.

"Alright, just give me a second" Kazuki takes off his implant and puts it away.

"Let's go" They put on their goggles and take a lap.

 _Ah...this is calming...I can see everything so clearly...and the water feels so nice..._

 _This is obviously an Olympic pool, it said so on it's sign outside..._

 _So this is what Kazuki sees..._

 _Well...I don't see anything bad about it..._

When they all reached the end, they stopped and got up for a moment.

"Well I think that relaxing..." Rin said.

"But Rin, I did feel something" Haru said, "Can you read me Kazuki?"

Kazuki nodded.

"I imagined this myself, if I were deaf, you'd be self-conscious about your surroundings, he can feel the water more than I can. He cannot hear anything but he can hear the water a little bit because it hits him with physical contact like my hand the other day"

"Oh I see..."

"When he can hear, that uneasiness goes away because he isn't as sensitive to his surroundings. Seeing that how small a pool that he trained in, he is used to that environment without hearing but not with a bigger pool so I bet that he needs more practice to get used to it"

"Wow Haru...you can work out that much..."

"Ahhhhhh…..I understand it now!" Kazuki understood what Haru was saying. "It makes sense! Thank you Haru!"

"It's my pleasure Kazuki"

"Then hold on a second" Kazuki gets his implant and takes the coil off, and puts it in a case and puts on a different coil and turns it on before putting it on.

"It's waterproof now!"

"How handy"

"Yup! Now let's get practicing"

After a while, because of the weather the pool started to crowd up with lots of people. They figured that the pool is a hot spot for families that like to come to the pool when the weather is either warm or hot. Then came lunch so they decided to get out.

"Come on, we'd better take a shower before leaving" Rin said, picking his stuff up along with the others.

They went inside the change rooms when they found it to be pretty crowded and only one family shower left to use…

"Oh crap….." Rin groaned.


	23. Chapter 145 (18 plus)

WARNING, THIS ANOTHER LEMON CHAPTER. , Pretty much the .5 chapters include sex scenes that were cut off from other chapters. So...anyways, ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK

With Haru and Rin in the bath, they had noticed each other's erections.

"Gh…..Haru, hold on a sec" Rin turned around to face Haru and huddle up close together.

"Here…" Rin grabs them both together and starts to rub slowly. "Hahh… this feels surprisingly good…"

"You still don't remember much?"

"No….but I want to remember this Haru…"

Haru smiled at him, "Then let's feel good together" He picks up Rin and takes him out of the bath.

"Ehh…? What are you doing?"

"It's better if we did it on the bed, otherwise you'd complain about the water getting dirty"

"Oh, right…"

Haru gets a towel and dries himself off before tending to Rin, but Rin's gaze captured his eyes and they stared at each other. "Rin…." Haru breathed and Rin cupped his cheeks. "Haru I love you…"

Haru stiffed and a few tears dropped from his eyes, they both felt the love and tension between each other, it felt painful but powerful.

"Haru!" Rin and Haru immediately kiss each other, as they get right into it, Haru lifts Rin up into his arms with Rin's legs huddled around his waist. Their tongues intertwined with each other, with their powerful feelings, they explode. Once they started kissing, they couldn't stop.

As Rin held onto Haru he felt their erections rub against each other, he flinched a bit but then he started moving his hips instead.

"Ngh!...Rin…you're already leaking…" They finally broke their kisses and looked down to their developing sticky mess. "Haru…" Rin starts stroking them together as they start kissing again but Haru moved to their bed and lays Rin down. "Rin…..I want to see us come together…" He joins in to stroke them together with Rin.

"AH! Haru…." Rin winced, "I'm about to come…"

"Me too…."

They grunted at their climax, coming on Rin's stomach. "Ahhh…aahhh…..ah…" Rin breathed rapidly before clinging onto Haru again. "Come now Haru….please enter me…."

He groaned, "Quickly….I can't seem to hold it anymore!"

"Hold on…" Haru reaches out for his wallet in his pants on the floor but Rin stops him. "No, I don't want one, I want you to fill me…."

"Gh! Don't tempt me…." Haru puts it in at Rin's command. "Ahhh…~ All in…" Rin breathed as Haru entered him and then he pushed right to the hilt.

"Nggh….."

"Does it hurt?"

"No….it feels amazing…! Haah…." Rin stretches out his legs more, "M-m…move…" He moves his hips up and Haru plunges in, making Rin cry out "Aaahhhhh! Ahhh…ah….!"

 _Ah….I'm starting to remember what happened last time we did it…ah…whoa…I really did ride him…for a second round…_

Rin holds Haru's hand and kisses his cheek, "I remember….."

"Rin….." They move together in rhythm and then they come together, "Ah…..early….." Rin panted.

"But you tempted me…."

"It's okay, we came together" Rin nuzzled against his partner and then Rin carefully pushes Haru down to ride on top of him with Haru still inside.

"Rin…." Haru holds Rin's hands and they sway together. "Ah….I'm going to start…" Rin lifts himself up but very little, his weak arms shudder and twitch before he let's go, he stumbled but Haru grabs a hold of him. "Are you okay…?"

"I'm weak….it feels too good Haru…." That said, he looked at him and spoke, "I mean….it feels wonderful Haruka….'

"Rin…..you called me by my full name…"

"Haruka kun…"

They kiss each other before Haru moves his hips to help Rin ride him a bit. "Ahhh…hold on…" Rin gets off and faces the couch with his butt sticking in the air. "Here…." He stretches out his entrance.

"Ah..Rin…" Haru enters him again but it felt tighter but he had no problem with getting it all in. He hovers over Rin's back and holds both of his hands. "Together…."

Rin nodded and they move together. "Ahhh..aaa…." Rin noticed then that he was drooling, it felt so good that he didn't notice, he wiped his mouth with a blush. Then he turned his head around to see Haru's face, it was all flushed up and red.

 _So he makes that kind of face….._

"Haru…." He gives him another kiss while Haru drives him to the climax.

"Mmmmhm!" Rin kisses him as he came once again, then he pulls Haru out, he turns around to stick Haru in his mouth.

"Ah! Rin…! Don't!" Haru clings onto Rin's hair, "I'm going to come…."

"It's okay…..cum…"

"Ngh!" Haru gasped as he came in Rin's mouth, Rin choked a bit but then he was okay.

"Rin….are you alright? Show me your mouth…"

"Aaah…" Rin opened his mouth to see the white liquid all over his tongue. "Rin….you didn't have to do that…"

"It's okay, because it's yours Haru.." He closes his mouth and swallows, making Haru smile. "Does it taste alright?" Haru asked.

"Well….how can I describe it….it tastes like you. A bit bitter and sour on the side"

Haru laughed, "Come ere…." He gives Rin a hug and they take their time to catch their breath. As they do so, Rin starts to get a bit drowsy.

"Hah…..I'm feeling a bit…..tired…" Rin's eyes flutter.

"Rin…." Haru takes him in his arms and lays him down next to him but still holding him.

"Ah….I feel safe when you hold me…." Rin snuggles.

Haru kisses Rin's eyelids so he shut them and have some peaceful rest. With that in mind, Haru decides to sing a familiar song.

繋いだ先で見つけたもの

この仲間と見れた見たことのない景色

勝ち負けよりも大事なこと

教えてくれたね 最高のEVER BLUE

He smiled at the thought of it, and didn't leave Rin's side.


	24. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Come on you scaredy cats, let's go in or we won't get one at all!" Kazuki said.

"But…."

"Just focus on me Rin" Haru said, "Focus on me and my eyes"

"Oh….I will. Good idea" Rin nodded.

They went in and they put their bags at the door because there was anything to put them on, and started taking their swim suits off. And at first Rin wanted to distract himself by getting the shampoo and tend to Kazuki's hair.

"Here, I'll do yours Kazuki" Rin said.

"Then I'll do yours Rin" Haru said, starting to get a little jealous.

"Then let's get into a circle and I'll do yours Haru!" Kazuki said, cheerful.

They all squat down so they can all get some water showered on their heads and go in a circle to wash each other's hair.

"Your hair really is thick…..isn't it a pain to wash?" Rin asked.

"Sometimes, in the past when it was when it was longer was sometimes a chore but now it doesn't bother me since its short now"

"Your hair is silky Rin" Haru commented.

"Aw thanks Haru"

"And you're not bad at washing mine Kazuki" Haru said, "Your fingers are warm and gentle…."

"They always are"

Then they all wash their hair out with the water and then Kazuki gets some soap, but when he turns around he finds Rin and Haru staring at him.

"What now?"

"….Do you ever shave..?" Haru said.

"EH? Like heck I don't! If I did you'd see me easily, it's not like I can do anything about it!"

Then Rin starts to crack up, "Mm….eheheheeee….sorry! Hahahaaaa! Pfft" Rin buried his face into Haru's shoulder and laughed, "I don't know why I'm laughing! It's just so….pfft…curly!"

"EHHHH"

"I will help you with that Kazuki" Haru said clamly.

"Eh?! YOU SURE?"

"A small trim won't hurt"

Later…..

"Well, that was…. Well, interesting…" Rin said after they got out of the shower dressed up and dry.

"You guys will better get used to me, especially you Rin. We're cousins" Kazuki said.

"I know…. It's just that I have never had a transgender guy in my family. It's new to me" Rin sighed.

"I know, and I understand Rin" Kazuki gives him a soft punch to the shoulder, "I'm just as tall as you"

"Yeah yeah…thanks"

"Well then, why don't we get some lunch?!"

"Do you know any good places?" Rin asked.

"Yeah! There is a really good shop in Footscray on the way to the airport back home!"

They took another train to the Footscray station and walked down to a small restaurant called Sekai Ramen.

"Oooh..! There are some ramen places around Melbourne! This is great to have another taste of home! And look, they have mackerel too Haru!" Rin said excitedly, pointing at the menu.

Haru agreed to go with it and they went inside.

"Ah, they serve Japanese drinks too! It's been such a long time since I've had these!"

"Whoa Rin, don't get too excited" Haru said.

"Hehe~"

They then looked at the menu on their tables and ordered their meals, they got green tea for a drink.

"The prices are really good, are the meals big?" Rin asked Kazuki, "Well, yes, they are. When I first came here my family couldn't finish their meals!"

"Then they must be big, especially when Australian money is so cheap" Haru said.

"Actually, 1 dollar is roughly 100 yen, you just add two zeros to everything" Kazuki explained.

"Ah, that makes sense….so our meals were ten dollars, which means that there were 1,000 yen each" Haru said.

"Yeah, that's really good. I can use that method in the future"

"Ah, here come our meals" Haru noticed and a lady gives them their big bowls of ramen and rice meals.

"Whoa! Huge….and so quick and cheap too!"

"Itakimasu!" They all cheered and dug into their meals.

"Wow….this…is…good…"

"Rin, don't speak with your mouth full…..oh the mackerel is good…."

"Hehe….now you're doing it!"

"I can't help it…..it tastes good"

"Ah, reminds me….what did you sing to me the other night?" Rin asked Haru with a clearly curious face.

"That…? Oh that…."

"How did it go..? It was like… tsunaida saki de mitsuketa mono…"

"Kono nakama to mireta mita koto no nai keshiki" Haru joined in and then they started singing together.

"Kachimake yori mo daiji na koto, oshietekureta ne saikou no EVER BLUE"

They both smiled.

"I know that song, you guys sang it with the others" Kazuki said.

"Yeah, in the anime" Rin grinned and they pressed their foreheads against each other lovingly before continuing on dinner. "Why did you sing that to me Haru?" Rin asked.

"I felt like it, the way I said it had its own meaning even though the song itself already had a message in itself"

"Awe you…." Rin kisses him on the cheek.

"Shall we sing some karaoke back at the dorm after this?" Kazuki wondered.

"Great idea!"

"But before that, I'd like to check out the anime shop down the road"

"Oh that from before? Sure"

"And it has the same rules applied to Japanese anime shops too"

"Rules….?"

"Yeah, like the most important one. Never ever go into the back or the bottom of the shop!"  
"Why so?"

"Because all of the doujinshi and porn lurk there…." He whispered.

"Oh.."

After dinner they walked down to the anime shop across the road, once they went inside the lady at the register immediately recognized Haru and Rin.

"Oh! Cosplay~ Wow, it's really good it's almost similar…..to…the real…thing…." Then after a good look, she realized. "Oh….take your time inside~"

They proceeded on, Haru and Rin laughed a bit to themselves and left the lady red and embarrassed, but also really surprised. When Kazuki proceeded to browse, Rin took his attention to Haru.

"Hey" he whispered.

"What is it Rin?"

"I wanna check the back"

Haru turned to him with a shocked face, "Are you serious…?"

"I'm just curious with what they have, it's not for me, it's for us…."

"Hmmm…..ok"

They snuck around to the back, but since it's a small shop, Kazuki didn't take long to notice.

"They're just Korean stuff, nothing Japanese….." They said at first glance at the DVD's.

"We could make one ourselves to jack back at" Haru said.

"BAKA" Rin elbowed Haru and proceeded onto the doujinshi and flipped through books.

"Hey….." Rin noticed something.

"There are Makoto x Haru…a lot of em…. Rin x Sousuke….like that will ever happen…. Nagisa x Rei…lol…. Ah, Rin x Haru and Haru x Rin….what's the difference?"

"Like I am the top on Haru x Rin and I'm the bottom in Rin x Haru"

"I see that difference…"

"There's one that is Makoto x Rei….not bad….ok, what do you want?" When Rin turned around there was Kazuki, having a giggle.

"Well aren't you guys curious? You can ask any time for my books if you want"

"Oh yeah, now I remember. You have a heap load of em"

"You can borrow mine anytime"

"You have any DVD's?"

"Noo….I don't like live porn, only anime"

"Err….that's okay. Books will do fine"

"Alright, with that solved. Let's get back" Haru said and they all turn around to leave but…..

"Whoa, you have a lot of fans you guys"

There are a crowd of girls centering the shop looking at Rin and Haru.

"They all must be anime fans…" Rin was surprised. "Hello all!" He waved to them and they all cheered and squealed. "Let me handle this guys" He whispered.

"…" Kazuki wasn't surprised. They all came over to them and the girls were so happy to see them, they all took selfies and photos of them and a few hugs before they were able to leave the shop and go.

"Well…..that was wow…." Kazuki said. "You are popular"

"Some of the girls appreciated my swimming talent, they even gave me some mackerel as a gift…" Haru said, actually surprised.

"But thank goodness that they didn't see our rings. They would have asked but they were a lot more focused on us" Rin sighed.

"Good for you guys"

"But other than that, dinner was delicious! Thanks Kazuki!" Rin said.

"Thanks, it was my pleasure" Kazuki bowed his head a bit.

They went and caught their night plane back to Sydney so they can arrive not too late at night. They all took a short nap on the way there, it only felt like 5 minutes for them before they arrived, when they did they went straight back to their dorms.

"Kazuki….can we borrow some of your books?" Rin asked and Kazuki let them into his dorm so he can get them.

"Okay….." He went inside his little room and grabbed a heap lot of books and stacked them into Rin's arms and Haru took half the amount and carried those to help.

"That should be all of them" Kazuki wipes his hands. "Enjoy"

"Well, then. Thank you for the wonderful day cousin, goodnight"

"Goodnight future step cousin" Haru said which made Rin giggle.

"Goodnight" Kazuki smiled before they left for the night. They went back to their dorm and put down their small suitcases along with the books.

"Ahhhh….what a day….and a good one at that" Rin sighed and stretched his body a bit.

Haru turns a light on and they both change to get ready for bed.

"Um….Haru?"

"Yes?"

"Errr…from before….you said that Kazuki will be your future step cousin….did you mean that?" He asked in a wonder.

"Yes, yes I did Rin. Is it a bit fast?"

"No, it's been five months since we started dating and I love you very much Haru. I just thought of the future of us"

"Rin, I think that we will know when it is time. We knew whenever we do it together, we are in sync with one another. I know it's early but when we know, we know and we can do anything"

"I feel the same Haru" He happily sighed and they give each other a hug.

"It's late, we should get some sleep" Haru suggested.

"Yeah, I'm tired too" Rin said, not breaking the hug and Haru takes them both down to bed and tucks themselves in. "Goodnight Rin"

"Goodnight Haruka"


	25. Special Mini Chapter 2 Vegemite

**Special Chapter 2!~~~Vegemite**

 **Authors Note: I gotta say, I am from Australia and the main point of this was to guide you properly on how to eat Vegemite. .ITSELF. I see reactions to it and people just don't eat it right. So, I just have to tell you...it tastes good! I still do remember that my American teacher used to feed little balls of bread with Vegemite on em to his baby son (he told me himself). You just grow up with em. And we all know the song, "We all love our Vegemite, we all adore our Vegemite, It puts a rose in every cheek~"**

 **But lol to this chapter.**

One morning...

"Okay you guys, want some jam on your toast?" Kazuki asked the two.

"What do you have?" Rin asked, buttering his toast with Haru.

"Strawberry….honey….apricot and….Vegemite"

"Er…sorry but what is Vegemite?"

"It's an Aussie food paste or food extract, it tastes salty but it is rich in B vitamin"

"Oh yeah, an Aussie paste, of course it is. But it can be good for my diet, and for Haru. Can I give it a try?"

"I'd like to try it too" Haru volunteers by putting his hand up.

"Alrighty, but for beginners I'll put a little bit on the side of your toast. You don't eat it by itself"

"Alright expert" They let Kazuki put some Vegemite on their toast and they have their first bite.

"Mm…well, it is salty but with toast it's actually edible" Rin commented.

"It is salty…can you put it on mackerel?" Haru asked. "It's really nice"

"You can put it on anything, as long as it tastes nice. It goes well with cheese but some people like to put avocado or ham with it which sounds real yuck so I don't recommend that okay?"

"Alright. Then for my health and for its nice salty taste, I'll be eating this every morning on my toast! It's not bad at all~ aside from its salty taste, I cannot describe its flavor…..Vegemite tastes like Vegemite"

Haru's eye glistened and put some on his breakfast mackerel and gave it a try.

"How is it Haru?" Kazuki asked.

Haru put a thumbs it, "It really melts together wonderfully~" He eats in bliss.

"Here, help yourself to the jar" Kazuki said and Rin went at it.

"Oh and the taste really sticks to your mouth until lunch" Kazuki said.

"Really? So it has lasting flavor, how nice!"

"Itakimasu!"

"Oh, is it available in Japan?" Rin asked.

"Not that I know of…"

"WHAT? NooooooooO!"


	26. Chapter 22

Kazuki gets up in the morning with a yawn and all of a sudden, someone knocks on the front door. After he does a quick change, he answers it.

"RRIIIIINNNN~~~~" A short figure jumps on him but it then immediately got off.

"Oh? Sorry! I thought you were someone else! Ehehee~" The short blonde guy said, but Kazuki immediately recognized him.

"Nagisa?"

"Oh? You know me?"

"Yes, I'm Rin's cousin"

"Wow, such a small world"

"No kidding"

"Well, is Rin around?"  
"Yes, he lives in a separate dorm. Want me to show you the way?"

"Sure!"

Kazuki takes him there, "So, why have you come here?"

"I'm on holidays with Rei, so we decided to come here and see how Rin is going!"  
"Where's Rei….?"

"Oh he's finishing on something before he can come up, we don't wanna start our trip without him don't we?"

"Nope, no one would want to"

They arrive at Rin's dorm and when Kazuki was about to knock…..

"RiIIIIIIINNN~~~" Nagisa barges in and whacks the door open. "Ah?" He finds Haru and Rin having a morning smooch.

"AH?!" Rin freaks out, "NAGISA?"

"Sousuke, Makoto, and now Nagisa?" Haru said.

"Aaaaah~~ Are you two daaatiiing?~~"

"Gh….yeah we are" Rin blushed.

"Good for you~" Nagisa sat down next to them, giving them a hug.

"Well, he took it in well" Haru said, and Rin nodded. "Hello Nagisa, long time no see"

"It's been a while Rin chan! Rei is coming too as soon as he can come"

"Rei as well? Well I'm not surprised, you guys keep popping up one after another"

"We wanted to come so it's not like we can help it~" He sat down next to the two. "Hm?" He noticed their rings on their hands "Couple rings?"

"Yeah, Rin gave them to us" Haru said.

"Whooaaa…you guys are serious!"

"OF COURSE WE ARE BAKA" Rin beamed at him and leans on Haru pouting and Haru gives him a cuddle, brushing Rin's hair.

"Hehe~ You guys are cute~" Nagisa commented.

"So….how are you going Nagisa?"

"Me? I'm wonderful thank you~ I have been working as an assistant chef and I help Makoto out sometimes too as extra help around with kids and cleaning the pool. Its great fun"

"Wow, do you live alone?'

"No, I live with Rei!"

"You have a nice life full of adventure. When do you think Rei will get here?"

Then Kazuki heard someone puffing next to him, "Huh? WHAA-" He noticed a puffed out Rei next to him.

"Nagisa…Don't leave without meeee" Rei whined.

"Reiii~~~" Nagisa gave him a hug. "What are you doing? Did you finish your assignment?"

"As soon as I realized you had already left, I finished it and rushed to take the next plane! Why didn't you wait for me?!"

"Sowwyyy Rei…."

"Anways…..Hello Rin sempai, Haruka sempai. It is nice to see you all again" Rei smiled at them and then once he looked at them, Rin was growling a bit.

"Rule one, no one calls my boyfriend by his full name, only I do!" Rin said.

"Oh? Congratulations Rin, Haru sempai" Rei smiled in response to their relationship.

"Oh, thanks Rei" Rin said, appreciating the surprising response from Rei.

"Rin, Rei actually has a crush on Mako chan!" Nagisa spilled.

"Nagisaaaaa!" Rei whined.

"Really?!" Kazuki gasped.

"….." Rei looked down, "It's actually not acceptable in fact….Makoto hates me….."

"Ah….that kinds of explains it" Haru realized.

"Eh?"

"You see…..we saw him the other day and he was completely against us…..maybe it was because he was angered by you…."

"Ah"

"Did you confess to him?"

"Yes….um…

"Well…yeah….but he wasn't pleased when I did…..ever since then he never picked up my calls…..and when he rejected me he was shocked in a bad way"

"So he put you down on the spot?"

"Yes…..it wasn't like him at all…., the Makoto I know is generous and kind…but you saw him the other day?"

"Yes, he had a negative response to our relationship…..but we settled him"

"Settled…?"

"Yeah, you see…we worked him out and he apologized to us for being selfish, he felt bad when he realized what he did, for holding Haru back"

"He did…?"

"He thought that my feelings for Rin were unnecessary and stupid so he held me back" Haru explained.

"….I worry about him…I hope he's okay…. Did he go back to Japan?"

"Yes"

"So I missed him…."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Rei. Why don't you come down and put down your luggage?" Rin said.

"Thank you sempai" Rei puts down his luggage and sits down next to Haru and Rin, Kazuki comes down too and rubs his back, feeling sorry for him.

"I'm sorry, this isn't beautiful…" He said.

"No Rei, don't worry about how you look or how perfect you are, let yourself free to do things more. Be a bit more careless" Kazuki said.

"Huh?"

"Like Descartes and his theory of forms, there cannot ever be the perfect circle or the perfect horse, because it won't have certainty that it will be perfect. People all the time will judge on what is beautiful and ugly and it's not always the same answer so don't worry okay Rei?"

"What the heck is he saying….?" Rin said.

"…You know Philosophy! You study it?!" Rei was surprised.

"Yes, in high school I adapted to it"

"How amazing! I was inspired by that theory of forms. It puzzled me at first but I thought it was simply wonderful! You see, when I studied it more it improved my own character, so being beautiful is something that I think of based from my opinion, not others. Other than that his theory of the mind and body being separate from each other was great too! The soul is such an amazing thing that can come up with all our senses to determine the things around us" Rei continues on.

"Hahahahaha…."

"….Philosophy? Like I know what that is…..sounds confusing…" Rin said.

"Well, nice to meet you Kazuki"

"Nice to meet you too Rei"

"Do you do science as well?" They give each other a handshake.

"No, I am more of a IT and animator person. Science doesn't go well with me but I can do art as well"

"I see….well I can't draw…..Makoto can…." Then he sighed, depressed all over again.

"….Hm….maybe I can find him for you" Kazuki said. "Huh? You can?" Rin said.

"Yeah, does anyone has his contacts?"

"We all do, but he has blocked me…." Rei said.

"Okay, what kind of phones do you have?"

They all took them out and Kazuki looked at them, "They're all androids huh? Have either of you guys connected your Bluetooth with his device?"

"I have once…it was to send a music file to him…" Rei said.

"Okay, send your contacts to this address **** and come with me" Kazuki gets up and takes Rei with him to his dorm.

"I sent it….whoa" Rei was stopped upon the massive equipment that Kazuki has.

Kazuki picks up an iPad and turns it on, he then receives the contacts and opens up find my iPhone app, "Let's see if he is holding an iPhone….if not we are going to track him with location services"

"You can track him like that?" Rei asked, "Yeah, people use it if someone goes missing or something"

"Now…..ah, he's online"

"You found him?!" Rei goes and takes a look at the screen. "He's back in Japan….I see…."

"Would you like to go after him?"

"AH, no I don't want to be a bother to him or you…."

"Rei, you're on break and so am I. We can go after him if you wish to, besides, since that you're on holiday we can make this an adventure"

"Ah…okay! Then take good care of me…."

"Me too, since that I have never been to Japan before"

"Then I'll tell Nagisa what we are doing, if he wants to stay here he can feel free to and I'll get my things"

"Okay, then I'll get what I need"

Then Rei goes off while Kazuki packs up his things. He packs the iPad and grabs the same luggage from the day before. Then Rei comes back, "Nagisa is all good with it, he wants to stay here with Rin and Haru sempai"

"Okay then, I guess it's just the two of us then. All ready?"

"You're quick to pack"

"I just came back from Melbourne, so I'm grabbing the luggage from that small trip"

"You seem to have been around a lot Kazuki san. But I'm ready to find Makoto"

"Great" He smiled, "Let's go!"

Soon, 6 hours later they arrived in Japan, Tokyo. Rei has been sleeping soundly after a friendly chat getting to know each other, since then they have been sleeping so they don't get jet lag but they were able to wake up after they landed.

"Tokyo…..I kind of feel Makoto here…."

"I know how that feels Rei. When I go to Melbourne, I feel the presence of my high school crush"

"I see….so this is normal then. I also remember Makoto's scent and whenever I smell it I know that he is around…"

"Well, the next thing to do is find him" Kazuki takes out his iPad again and takes a look.

"Rei, do you recognise this address he is at right now?"

Rei takes a look, "Oh, that's where he works at Iwatobi"

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Yes, please, follow me…."

Rei takes Kazuki along all the way to Iwatobi, as they got off the last bus, Rei takes a breath.

"Rei, if we can do this so easily, why can't you do it yourself?"

"Because….I'm scared of what he'll say to me….so I cannot approach him like this…. I thank you for taking me with you, it makes me feel supported…."

"I'm here to help you aren't I?"

"Yes, and please continue to"

They both nodded to each other and went on as they walked to the Iwatobi swim club.

"…Somehow I'm getting really nervous…." Rei said nervously.

"It's okay, I'm here" Kazuki pats his shoulder and Rei smiles a bit, trying to be confident.

Then they finally arrive. Rei stiffens for a moment and takes a few breaths. "I'm here…..let's go Kazuki. Let's find Makoto"


	27. Chapter 23

They went inside the building and took a look around for him and then they found him through a window doing classes with kids. Rei smiled when he found him, he sighed happily as he found that Makoto seems to be enjoying himself.

"Let's wait until he finishes shall we Rei?"

"Yeah…..I'll watch…." Rei leans on the window side as he watches and soon, when Makoto finished his day job, Kazuki and Rei found that they were watching for the last few hours.

"Rei, its four o clock now" Kazuki said. "Ah, I have been staring at him for a long time now…..so not beautiful"

"But Rei, you looked happy and I think that that's what matters"

Rei smiled, "Let's go after him now"

Kazuki and Rei go after Makoto and they follow him into the staff lockers but when they finally approached him, Rei froze in fear.

"Ah, Rei?!" Makoto noticed the two, "And Kazuki san…..why are you here?"

"…" Rei started to shake.

"Rei…? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Makoto…" Rei started to cry and sniffle, "I was so worried about you…." He then takes off his glasses and wipes his tears.

"Rei….I'm so sorry Rei…" Makoto goes and gives him a hug, "I was so mean…." He caresses him. "I should have respected you. And be kind like I usually am….I was frustrated about Haru around the time so I'm sorry to have put out my anger on you Rei…."

"Then….why didn't you receive my calls Makoto…?"

"Because I felt guilty for what I did to you…..I didn't know how to face you….."

"Makoto sempai….." Rei tightened his grip and clung onto him and Makoto rubs his back.

"Makoto…..when Haru was back in Japan we would get together and talk about how we are going. We would talk about our feelings for our crush, Haru loved Rin and I loved you Makoto. For us at first felt really off because we didn't want to break what we all already had…..to become lovers with our friends all of a sudden…is weird…. We would cry together"

"Rei…there is nothing wrong with that anymore. Because we are all still friends, we are still us. Rei, you're you from the very beginning and nothing can change you" Kazuki said and Makoto looked him, nodding. "Yeah…he's right…."

"When I saw Rin with Haru before in Australia I…..realized that nothing has changed. Rin is still Rin and Haru is still Haru and they are happy together. I was really glad and happy for Haru" Rei said.

Makoto smiled, "I'm that you're alright and I'm happy that you gathered the courage to see me"

"No, it wasn't me. I wouldn't have come without Kazuki"

"Kazuki? Really?..." Makoto turned his head to Kazuki. "Thank you…."

"It's my pleasure Makoto san"

Then Makoto turns to Rei, "So….how is this going to work? You know"

"Huh….? HUH? DID….did you just say yes to my confession?!" Rei exclaimed.

"Yes Rei, I want to give you a chance and maybe we will get along and make this work well"

"Ah…..really? Are you sure, you're not pushing yourself to do this….?"

"No Rei, I am not"

"Makoto….then please take care of me well!" Rei bowed.

"And please do take care of me too Rei" Makoto smiled as Rei wiped his eyes and put his glasses back on.

Rei smiled back at him. "Then….." Rei looked at Makoto's hand and he reaches out to grab it and Mokoto softly grips Rei's hand.

"You're warm Rei….."  
"Makoto you're cold…wait, you haven't changed from your swimsuit! I am so sorry for delaying you!"

"It's okay, it was worth the delay" Makoto chuckled.

"It's not beautiful to get a cold! Here, let me unzip your shirt….." Rei goes behind him and unzips his shirt, letting Makoto take it off.

"Thank you Rei, I'll go and properly change. Wait for me outside can you?"

"Yes, go on. I'll wait for you"

Then Makoto grabs his things and goes ahead. Rei and Kazuki go outside to wait for him.

"Hehehe~ yipppieeee!" Rei cheered and hugged Kazuki, "Thank you so much Kazuki for convincing me to come back. I wouldn't have done it without you…."

"I'm glad that you're happy again Rei" Kazuki hugs him back. "What will do next?"

"Um…..Makoto and I will figure it out, in return, please stay with us. You are on break, right?"

"I would love to"

"Thanks so much Kazuki san"

They waited not long for Makoto to come out. "Rei! I'm back~"

"Makoto…."

"Now, shall we go? To my place?" Makoto wondered.

"Y-yes! Let's go!"

"What about you Kazuki?" Makoto asked.

"I am coming too" Kazuki smiled.

"Then please come along, welcome"

They then all went to Makoto's apartment not far away, "Please come in"

He welcomed them in and Rei smiled, "I missed this place, it's full of memories"

"Yes it is" Makoto hugs Rei from behind. "And this is just a new chapter isn't it Rei"

"Yeah….it is"


	28. Chapter 235 MakotoxRei (18 plus)

"So what will we do from now on Rei?" Makoto was thinking out loud when they spend some time alone together while Kazki goes and gets their takeaway dinner.

"I want to stay with you Makoto…our work is not far away from this place, it can work"

"You want to stay by my side?"

"Yes…..I love you Makoto. I want to stay by your side" Rei rests on Makoto's shoulder. "I have studied the theory of staying together…"

"Oh Rei, you're cute when you're like that. But we can do it step by step can we? Slowly"

"Yeah…. Then…can I….kiss you?"

"Is it the same as kissing a girl?"

"Yeah, it's no different" Rei looks up to Makoto, "It is my first kiss…."

"It's my first kiss too"

Rei blushed, "Ah…."

"Let's give it a try"

Then they took their time, Makoto approached Rei first and then Rei goes on ahead and they slowly peck at each other….

"Hm…you're not bad Rei"

"You're not bad yourself Makoto" Then they go on a little further, then soon Rei licks at Makoto's lips a bit. "Rei…?" Makoto was confused, wondering why he is doing that.

"You don't know what French kisses are?"

"Eh? What are those?"

"I'll show you…." Rei then puts his tongue inside Makoto's mouth.

"!" Makoto on the side was surprised but then he learns that Rei's tongue begins to hold his and they dance together, going with the flow, he calms and realizes that it's okay, Rei showing his love this way. They continue to kiss each other, when they moved from side to side, Rei's glass would touch but they ignored it until they broke the kiss to get some air.

"Ah…hah….Rei that felt good…"

"Really? I'm glad…." Rei gives him a hug. But then Makoto notices something, "Rei…..you're…erect…."

"GAH. I'M SO SORRY MAKOTO. IT JUST GOES UP WHENEVER I THINK OF YOU ITS EMBARASSING" As he babbled, Rei blushed red and covers it in embarrassment.

"How strange Rei….it goes up whenever you think of me…?"

"Yes, I'm lucky that I wear a lab coat all the time to be able to hide it….."

"You think of me during work too?"

"Yes….."

"That makes me happy Rei"

Rei sits down and Makoto curiously takes Rei's hands off his erection to see it, "Can I….touch it?" He asked.

"Eh….. um….yes, you can touch it if you want…"

Makoto proceeded and touches Rei's erection, "Ah…it really is hard…." He strokes it lightly.

"….." Rei's ears go red.

"You have a nice shape Rei…..and it's already wet…wow….it really is honest…" He unzips Rei's pants and takes a look.

"Makoto….I think I'll cum at this rate if you keep staring at me like that…."

"Oh, hold on….I'll get something" Makoto shuffles through his drawer and grabs a condom for him.

"It's mine but let's see if it fits….." He puts it on for Rei. "Ah… it's a size too big" He smiled.

"Ah….its fine, don't worry about it…" Rei sits down and sighs. "Why do you have these in the first place?" He asked.

"Me? I masturbate once in a while. Do you?"

"I…I do it a couple of times or whenever I feel like it or whenever I think of you…."

"Oh Rei….." Makoto gives him a kiss. "Thank you, I feel happy to be loved"

Rei gives him a kiss back.

"Rei…..can you show me how you do it? I am kind of innocent about how two men do it…."

"Then I'll show you, my beloved Makoto sempai"

Rei then started to masturbate, no long after he was in his own world, jacking off in a frenzy.

"Makoto…..ah….aaaahh…."

"Rei….." Makoto watched him silently but he was turned on by just watching him, "You've already came twice…..what comes next?" He said.

Rei then checked Makoto out, "Did watching me arouse you?" He asked and then Makoto looked down to see a packed tent, "Whoa! I didn't notice!"

Rei then collected him semen up and starts to tend to his entrance, "Here….I have to then loosen myself up…."

"So….I enter you here…?" Takes his own member out and takes off his shirt. "Come…" He puts his arms around Rei and sits him on his lap as Rei continues on.

"I should be ready now…." Rei touches Makoto, "You're big…."

"I know I am, it's kind of embarrassing on the side" Makoto smiled.

 _So this is gay sex….I have got to say…it's not much different…_

Rei then lies down and opens up his legs to Makoto, "Here…..please enter me…."

"Here I go….." Makoto takes his time to enter inside of Rei, "Ah! Aahh!" Makoto reacted to the sensation already and Rei smiled from hearing Makoto moan, "Does it feel good sempai?" he asked.

"You're gripping me wonderfully…..it feels like heaven in there…." Makoto breathed.

He reached all the way to the hilt and stopped for a second for Rei to get used to his size, "Come Rei, hold my hand…."

Rei then hugs Makoto, holding him close as they begin to move.

"Ah! Ah….ahhh!" They both moaned.

Then the door suddenly opened and they both yelped.

"I forgot about Kazuki…." Their faces went pale.

"…..That was fast, especially for you guys! And even when I'm away!"

"GAAH, we're sorry!" Rei and Makoto freaked out.


	29. Chapter 24

Meanwhile when Rin, Haru and Nagisa were back in Australia, they had a day of fun because of Nagisa bugging them around but when he decided to go and take a look at the closest convenience store, Haru and Rin snuck into the bathtub.

"Ah…..this is much better than fooling around…."Rin sighed happily in the cold water with Haru.

"This would be called "us" time wouldn't it?" Haru said.

"Yeah~ and with our swimmers on, it feels like I'm in a pool. No wonder why you like getting in here"

"I'm glad you understand me Rin" Haru hugs Rin on the side of the tub.

"I wonder how Kazuki is going on with Makoto and Rei…I hope that they get along well. Did you know that Rei was in love with Makoto?"  
"Yes, we used to meet up sometimes so we could talk about what is going on with our feelings, and at some times, we'd cry together. We knew that we weren't the only ones"

"That was nice of you to take care of him"

"We took care of each other, but Rei was the one that cried most of the time"

Then Rin sneezed which made Haru laugh, "Rei must be talking about you~"

"Some coincidence" Rin sniffled and rubbed his nose.

"Riiiiiin!" Nagisa suddenly popped out of nowhere, "Are you guys in the tub?! No way, I want in too!"

"No way. N.O" Rin stops him.

"Whyyyyyy?" Nagisa whined.

"This is our little nest, so stay out!" Rin ordered.

"Okaaaaay….." Nagisa stays outside the tub and Rin sighed, going back to cuddling Haru.

Haru looks at Rin, "Rin, there is a competition coming up in Sydney, would you like to join me? I was thinking of going and I have also mentioned it to my coach as well"

"Really?! I would love to go and swim with you Haru, though we can't do a relay. We could do one with Kazuki if we had a shot but we need one more person"

"Hmm….hold on!"  
"Sousuke!" They both said together and they laughed, "This would be wonderful for him!"

"Yeah, and we can create our perfect team!"

"So you can do freestyle…"

"You can do butterfly…."

"Sousuke is great at backstroke.."

"And Kazuki for breastroke!"

"Hey! What about meee?" Nagisa whined.

"You will have to train hard with us though, and you're on holidays, do you really have that much time?"

"Oh no, not that. I can help your coaches! I'll be the manager like Gou chan!"

"Wonderful! Isn't that brilliant Haru?! And we can do 200 meter freestyle by ourselves as well and see who's fastest!"

"Yeah! Let's get the phone right now! Call up Sousuke!"

Nagisa runs to get the dorm phone and gives it to the excited Haru and Rin, "Don't drop it into the water now!"

"Yeah we know" Rin presses buttons and calls up Sousuke.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Sousuke! How are you?"

 _"_ _I am wonderful, I just got out of the pool Rin. You seem excited in that tone, what's going on?"_

"Please, come join Haru and I for a relay! There is a competition coming up soon, and we want you to come along for the ride!"

 _"_ _ME?! Really Rin?! I can't say no to that!"_

"We will pay for the flight, just please come and join us!" Haru spoke into the phone.

 _"_ _Whoa, Haru! Well if you insist, I'll contact my coach and get to you"_

"Yaaaay! It's gonna be a blast Sousuke! You won't forget this!"

 _"_ _I'll call you back as soon as I have talked to him"_

Then they hung up, "He said yes!"

Then Nagisa started to get excited too, "Now let's call Kazuki and get his butt back up here!"

Rin then calls up Kazuki.

 _"_ _Rin?"_

"Kazuki!"

 _"_ _Rin? What's going on? I have just got back to give Rei and Makoto a good scolding"_

"Come back to Australia Kazuki, we need you!"

 _"_ _For what?"_

"We want you to join us for a medley relay!"

 _"_ _EH? ME?"_

"There is a competition coming up in Sydney"

"It's at the MSAC" Haru added.

 _"_ _That…..that's the same place where I won my nationals, but in Melbourne!"_

"So?"

 _"…..I'll go with you guys! I can't possibly miss a relay! They're my favourite!"_

"Then it's settled, how are things on your end?"

 _"Rei and Makoto made up very well"_

"That's great! I sneezed earlier, were you guys talking about me?"

 _"Not that I know, but Rei and Makoto may do. Rei sneezed earlier right after I scolded them for making out while I was out. It was kind of funny"_

"Also, before I forget, Sousuke is joining us as well!"

 _"Really? Well, what can I do for the team?"_

"Can you do breastroke or backstroke?"

 _"Because of my deafness, I can't balance well if I can't see so I can't stay straight when I do backstroke. Breastroke is great, I can do that"_

"Ah, that explains why you kept on bumping into the edges of your lane during backstroke practice…."

 _"Yeah, so if I were to walk in the dark, my walking would be very wobbly and all over the place"_

"All right, so that leaves Sousuke to backstroke. When can you get back?"

 _"First thing in the morning? If I can?"_

"Brilliant, as soon as you come back we can start training!"

 _"Great! Then have a good night Rin, Haru, I'll see you tomorrow!'_

"Goodbye!"

 _"Bye!"_

Then they hang up. "They both said yes! I'm so excited!" Rin cheered along with Haru.

"That's great Rin chan" Nagisa said as Rin gives him back the phone and puts it away.

Haru then gets a small bucket, gathers some water and puts it over Rin's hair. "Ah…..that's refreshing…." Then Haru strokes his hair a bit. And Rin gets a bucketful of water to put on Haru from the head to his body, making him entirely wet. "Thank you Rin"

"My pleasure Haruka" Rin gives him a kiss and they cuddle. "It's getting late, we should get out of the bath"

"Okay Rin, since that you're getting tired" Haru lifts up the sleepy Rin and dries and dresses them up before putting Rin to bed with him on the couch.

"Nagisa….don't sleep on the couch, its marked territory…" Rin mumbled in his sleep which made Nagisa giggle.

Then they all went to sleep….

 _"Ah…huh?" Rin wondered to himself as he opened his eyes within a dream. He looked around and all he saw was that he was in a hallway with locker rooms "Where is this place….?" He looked around and then suddenly he sees a small girl with a navy and white sports jacket, big enough to cover most of her body, and she has long brown thick hair with blue eyes._

 _"Huh?" The person that appeared upon him was new but he then recognised her face along with her blue goggles around her neck that he first saw when they first met.._

 _"Hold on…..Kazuki?!"_

 _The girl looked at him and then walked past him after hearing someone call out for her, "Kurea chan!" It called._

 _Kurea chan….? So that is his first name….?_

 _He ran after her until he saw a light from an exit, It lead to the main pool. Then he noticed the huge crowd behind him, seats packed with people. Then he looked back at her, she gathered up her hair and put her cap on along with her goggles and then took her jacket off to give to her teacher, revealing massive breasts._

 _They're huge!…..He wasn't joking….._

 _Then she joined a line of people going onto the next race, he looked at the lane board and saw "disabled team"._

 _So he was put into the disabled area…._

 _Then he watched her line up and race against the others, he could feel her confidence as she won gold and was proud of it._

 _Wow…..we have such great blood don't we?_

 _Then the scene in front of him changed, and he saw the outdoor pool that he saw the other day with him. He saw Kazuki again winning second._

 _"Drat….I lost to a shark once again….. well, I'll be coming back and I'll be able to beat one… one day!" Kazuki said to himself._

 _Rin watched him along as the scene changed again._

 _"Graduation….? Yeah, I would like to quit the club since swimming its boring now, if I just go ahead into the higher grades, it'll only put more pressure on me" He heard Kazuki say to his teacher._

 _Kazuki…..you don't…mean that…_

 _Then the scene changed again to see Kazuki winning fourth place._

 _Kazuki….._

 _"I don't understand it anymore…..I can't swim the way I want to…"_

 _Then another scene came up, Kazuki is then swimming in a relay._

 _A freestyle relay...he's shouting and cheering on for his team..._

 _He won second place..._

 _"That was better than swimming independently! Well….now I know that I can't swim by myself….just with a team….the only problem is that I can't make friends so easily….it's lonely…." Kazuki said._

 _Ah…..he's lonely….he can feel the water differently than others and he has a different relationship with it than Haru has…..it's a different world than mine and Haru's….._

Then he suddenly awoke at someone's touch.

"Oh, I'm sorry for waking you all of a sudden Rin" Kazuki said.

"Kazuki…." Then Rin grabs him by the shoulders. "You. You're coming with me right now!"

"Eh?!" Rin gets out of bed, realising that he still has his swimmers on but get's some ear plugs and grabs Kazuki's implant. He takes it off and grabs his hand.

"Rin?! What are you doing?! It isn't priceless!" Kazuki exclaimed. But Rin dragged him on all the way to the pool, he took his shoes and shirt off, then he pushed him into the water.

"Gah!" Kazuki got up to the surface and he sputtered a bit but then he froze when he sees Rin pushing earplugs right into his ears deep enough so he can't hear anything at all.

"Rin….you don't need to…"

"You're not alone Kazuki, your cousin is here"

"Eh?"

Rin could hear his own voice but heard nothing from Kazuki's lips. He jumped in and approached Kazuki, he grabbed his hand and spoke to it "Kazuki, you are a shark. Even if you weren't part of the pack, you're a lone one and you're a brave, confident little one. Don't leave yourself alone in the water, you have us" He said.

"Rin, I knew that since we started swimming together" Kazuki said, speaking into Rin's hand. "I was really happy…."

Rin then gives him a hug, "Thank goodness for that…..I had a strange dream about your memories and about how lonely you were…."

"Thank you for worrying about me Rin, I couldn't be happier without you" Kazuki hugs him back happily.

"Kazuki…"

"Rin!" Haruka called out to them but Rin couldn't hear him, but Kazuki noticed him and tapped Rin on the back to tell him.

"Oh" Rin takes out his earplugs, "Sorry, I didn't hear you Haru"

"I noticed that you were out of bed…..you scared me…"

"I'm sorry, there were things that I had to discuss with Kazuki"

"I understand" Haru smiled.

"Now Rin….help me out of this pool! It wasn't a pretty idea to-"

Then suddenly Rin notices red liquid emerging from Kazuki's lower area, "OH SHIT!" He freaked and got out of the pool.

"IS THAT….."

"Um…I ate too many tomatoes?" Kazuki nervously said.

"ITS YOUR FREAKIN TIME OF THE MONTH, GET OUT OF THE FREAKIN POOL!"


	30. Chapter 25

"You alright now?" Rin said with the others ready to go.

"Sorry about that, it started yesterday, I tried to push you off before you threw me in there but…"

"It's my fault, but seriously, you ate too many tomatoes? What kind of excuse is that?"

"You know when you eat too much beetroot that your urine becomes a reddish purple colour?"

"Yeah….."

"I just say that I ate too many tomatoes, it's the perfect excuse"

"Yeah right, but Rin what are we going to do with Kazuki? Haru said, we both know that he's actually a girl" Haru said.

"HE'S A GIRL? Then Wait- You were having that sort of conversation?!" Sousuke exclaimed, "Ewwwww!"

"Shut up, you're at a mature age, don't be such a little kid" Rin said, "Besides, I trust Kazuki. We're cousins. We just have to learn how to work together with a deaf member of the team. We just have to know the first step"

Then they all go into wonder.

"Ah, let's go to the facts first. I have a wider eye view than you guys have, so we can use vision as a focus"

"Great, we can use that as an advantage. Maybe we can experiment with something…."

"Hold on, that gave me an idea!" Kazuki paused them for a bit and got out some earphones from his bag but they had a different plugin.

"Weird earphones…."

"There is something special about them though" He plugs that input into his cochlear, turns it off and turns it on again, then he gives the earphones to Rin. "Here, try them on"

"Err…okay…." Rin puts them on without expecting anything, but when he does put them on he exclaims with a "whoa!"

"What is it Rin? Are you okay?" Haru asked.

"It's….it is so loud! What's going on?!"

"You are hearing what I am hearing now Rin"

"Whoa…I can hear everything…..especially the birds and cars passing by outside….but it's so damn loud…." He takes a moment to get used to it and gives them to Sousuke, "Try em"

Sousuke them tries them on, "So loud….I am gonna take em of before I get deaf too" He takes them off and Rin chuckled, "Referring to your shoulder eh?"

"Yeah" He passed them onto Haru which he calmly put them on, he was surprised. "Wow…."

"Here, when I rub my microphone, you can hear it. You hear?" Kazuki rubs against his microphone of the cochlear.

"Yes, I can hear it…." He listens for a while before taking them off, "I'm kinda jealous"

"Hah?! You're jealous?!" Rin said.

"Kazuki can feel the water better than I can, he has a better connection, and a better relationship with it"

"Eh? I don't think so…." Kazuki chuckled. "No, it's true, you connect to it better than me"

Kazuki smiled at him as he took the plug out and put it back into his bag.

"So Kazuki, how do you know when to go at the start of a race?" Rin asked.

"Well…..I ask the people to give me a sign, a gun or loud whistle is alright because I can hear it just fine"

"Guys, I don't think that we need to worry about Kazuki. He is just like us" Sousuke said.

"You're right" The others agreed and Kazuki smiled at them.

"But what about the girl part?" Haru asked, "We definitely cannot let our coaches find out that he is a girl"

"That's right. If they find out, our team is done for"  
"And we have public showers now"

They all went into thought and Rin put both hands on Kazuki's shoulders. "Kazuki, first of all, make sure that your tampon is shoved down a good distance and make sure that string attached doesn't show for now"  
"…..Yes" Kazuki said and Sousuke was half red in the face, "Rin, how can you say such embarrassing stuff?" He asked and Rin pointed at Haru with his thumb behind him. "His fault"

"Huh?! Me?" Haru exclaimed, wondering what it is he did.

"I've moaned too much in a high volume to have the courage to say such stuff"

Sousuke chuckled, "I'm not surprised".

"When is competition day?" Rin asked Haru, "It is in three weeks" Haru said.

"So that is no problem" Kazuki said.

"Alrighty, let's get practicing!" Rin said and the others cheered after him. They went straight into the pool for practice, they all did some individual training but it wasn't long until Rin glanced at Kazuki.

 _He's a bit slow…._

As Rin was just in the lane next to him, he splashed the water as Kazuki swam by so he could get his attention and it worked like a charm.

"What is it Rin?" he asked and Rin started to sign to him. "You are slow" Rin signed, but he only knew the alphabet, but it didn't matter because according to his research, when Australian sign language was first made, the alphabet was only used. Kazuki replied like a charm but slowly for Rin.

"You can sign Rin?" Kazuki signed, "Yes but for your sake dumbass" Rin signed back and Kazuki laughed, they were having good fun with their new secret language.

"You said that im slow right? Care to teach me how to go faster?" Kazuki signed back.

"My pleasure" Rin smirked and he goes over the lane rope to teach Kazuki.

In the afternoon their three coaches came together to watch them, and they all practiced some exchanges before doing some good relay runs and timing each other. The coaches had a good time ordering them around and making Kazuki swim faster until he ran out of fuel, when Nagisa finally came they completely took over after, he then decided to cheer for them instead. At the end of the day as they hit the showers, they were all tired out.

"I'm all out of fuel….." Rin puffed as he turned on the hot tap and the warm water calmed down his skin, "Ahhhh…." He sighed.

"Are your coaches always like this?" Kazuki signed to Rin who's a lot more tired and bothered than the others.

"Yeah" Rin signed back.

"What are you doing with your hands Rin?" Sousuke asked Rin, "Its sign language so I can talk to Kazuki whenever I want to. Haru taught me"

"How smart Rin, I'm surprised. Teach me too someday Nanase" Sousuke said and Haru nodded with a smile.

Once they all started washing their hair, Nagisa came in. "Heyo guys! Great job today~" He cheered.

"Thank you for cheering us on Nagisa, Kazuki wouldn't have survived it if it wasn't for you" Haru said and Nagisa chuckled, "Thanks, anything to help! For your times today, Haru and Rin were the fastest along with Sousuke third and shortly after Sousuke is Kazuki"

"So, from these times, Kazuki has improved his speed along with his form?" Rin asked.

"From this lesson in breastroke, he has it seems"

"Yes! This is wonderful, then we are getting better!" Rin was happy with the results and Kazuki takes a look, "Ah, I'm improving, isn't this great?"

Rin nodded, giving Kazuki a smile.

"Let's do even better tomorrow!" Rin said, pushing the shampoo back from Kazuki's hair before it slides down to his face.

After taking their shower, they all got dressed up and went back to Rin's dorm for dinner.

"I'm home~" Rin said and Haru gave him a kiss, "Welcome home" Haru said and Sousuke coughed, trying to ignore them.

"Shall we have mackerel for dinner Haru?" Rin asked Haru and Sousuke was shocked, "Wait. Mackerel?! What have you done to Rin?!"

"Nothing" Haru said. "Sousuke….be polite" Rin said, frowning. "Mackerel isn't what we all got, we have leftover pizza if you want it. And pineapple"

"…I'll heat up the pizza" Sousuke went ahead for the fridge and Kazuki smiled at them, "Don't worry you guys, I think that Sousuke isn't used to you two yet. Give him some time"

"Ok, thank you Kazuki" Rin warmed up a bit.

"Let me make some spaghetti, I can make a special one for you guys as you like it" Kazuki decided.

"Really? You'd do that Kazuki?" Haru said, surprised and Rin was pleased. "Yes, I'd love to" Kazuki said and Rin smiled, "Thank you" And Kazuki went ahead into the kitchen with Sousuke coming back out with the heated up pizza for himself, and he slumped down at the table next to Rin and Haru.

"By the way Rin, I looked into that competition that we are attending….do you realise that it's the road to Rio?" Sousuke asked Rin.

"Yes" Rin shushes, "Our coaches have come together here in the first place to get Haru and I prepared for it. We really wanna do the Olympics together but we also want to do a relay, so we wanted our friends to come with us"

"But why Kazuki?"

"Because I want to show him what he can really do, and show him a sight that he will never forget" Rin smiled. "Besides, we all had some tough training today and we are all going to do our very best to get there, we have been training all this time to get to the Olympics. Haru and I should focus on our individual events and see what we can then do as a team"

Sousuke understood their intentions and they bump fists, "Let's fly high Rin. And I must thank you for letting me join, this will make a fantastic start to my career. Thank you so much Rin"

"It was my pleasure Sousuke. Anything for a friend. Oh and don't tell Kazuki. He has good eyes so I think that he will notice once we go there"

"Will do Rin, I hope the very best for you and Nanase when you do your individual races for Rio"

"Thanks Sousuke"

Then Kazuki came out, "Oh, Rin I meant to ask you, are you going to try and get into the Rio Olympics? It might be your chance!" He asked and Sousuke winked at Rin.

"Yes, that's why we have been doing some tough training lately!" Rin said, "This competition that were going to is a warm up"

"So that training isn't anywhere close to exercising for the Olympics?" Kazuki's mouth gaped a bit.

"Yeah, Haru and I are doing individual events for freestyle so we are training twice as hard! It's good that our coaches come together, we can work together better that way"

"I see, that makes good sense. I hope the best for you guys, by the way, that relay is great for Sousuke too"

"Yes, it's all thanks to Rin and you guys" Sousuke said, beginning to eat his pizza.

Then Kazuki's smile went dark, "You're hiding something from me aren't you Rin?"

"No" Rin answered right away. "He isn't Kazuki" Sousuke said.

"I wasn't talking to you Sousuke" Kazuki and Sousuke zipped his mouth, turning away.

"Ok, then you wouldn't mind if I hacked into your phone then" Kazuki smiled and Rin gasped, "But that's private! And you can't do that I have security on it! And photos…"

Sousuke keeps quiet.

"Oh, I will find out even if there is security" Kazuki went back to cooking spaghetti. "Oh, want some pineapple with it too?" He called out.

"Yes please" Haru said.

"I am the only one who looked it up so I'll keep it safe as possible. That guy has such good eyes…" Sousuke whispered.

"Yes, please do…..and I must password my photos…." Rin groaned.

"It's okay Rin, I backed them up for you safely somewhere" Haru said, cuddling Rin.

"Thanks Haru, you're the best"


	31. Chapter 255

About those photos…

*snap*

"Wha- Rin? What are you doing?" Haru exclaimed when he suddenly saw a flash of light in front of him during their heated up sex. Haru was paying so much attention to the feeling that he didn't notice that Rin decided to pick up his phone and take a photo.

"Taking some memories, and plus I don't want to jerk off on other porn mags. I want to jerk off to you" Rin said with a grin which makes Haru blush and grow bigger inside. "Whoa! Don't get bigger!" Rin exclaimed, letting out a moan. Haru then grabs Rin's phone and takes a shot of him in pleasure, "Payback"

"Gah, no fair Haruka"

"Rin…I am going to make you cry so hard that you'll faint" Haru decided, he starts up an audio and then puts it down next to the bed before moving on.

"Wha- Haru- Don't- AH!" Haru pulls out and then shoves his dick back into Rin, making him cry out. As the audio continues on, Kazuki discovers it on his phone after he hacks into Rin's while they all have dinner, with the audio at full volume Rin blushed intensely like mad as they could all could hear it. "KAZUKI, PUT THAT AWAY!" Rin screeched and Kazuki just grinned at his best, "Oh my Rin, you're the bottom?" He asked and Sousuke sputtered, "Rin? You're the bottom?!"

Rin backed away.

"You are?! For a guy like you…..I don't believe you Rin!" Sousuke said, shocked.

"I can prove it to you" Haru said and he grabs Rin, pulling him back to his lap. "Haruuuu…."

And then Haru moves a hand to reach Rin's nipples, he touches one once and Rin let out a sudden moan. "Ah-"Rin blushes, "Cut it out Haru!" he scrambles out of Haru's hold and then looks back at Sousuke who is giggling, "That was the cutest thing I've ever heard!" he said, his giggles turning into laughter as he bangs the table.

"…Haruuuuuuuu!"

Rin gave Haru a good scolding afterwards.


	32. Chapter 26

"OKAY, YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TO DO TODAY. WE ARE GOING TO GO EVEN HARDER TODAY. YOU ALL HAVE IMPROVED YESTERDAY, LET'S SEE IF WE CAN GO EVEN FURTHER!" Rin's coach says out loud at the start of our morning lessons.

Everyone else just sweat dropped a little at how loud he is, but he is always loud, he is a good coach for Rin and just pushes everyone along. But they go along with him, because they do want to do better and go even faster together as a team.

But it's tougher for Kazuki, as he can't hear in the water, he just gets a noodle and hits him with it on the back to tell him to go faster. The shouting is loud enough for Kazuki's ears to squirm and buzz but he also has a good arm so every time he hits him, he freaks a bit because he doesn't feel it coming. But then he becomes even more scared when he expects it to come unless he swims faster.

 _Poor Kazuki, isn't it frightening for him? He was completely out of breath yesterday…..he was almost white in the face. Even now….._

"Especially you Kazuki, newcomer!" The coach said and Kazuki put himself together, "Yes!"

"Now, we are going to do races today to test our skills"

 _Oh? This will be good…..now I can race Haru today to see if I can finally beat him today…_

"Rin, you go up with Kazuki today"

"Huh?!" He exclaimed, _this wasn't expected….I wanted to race Haru today. What about Kazuki…?_

He then turned to look at Kazuki and then saw that Kazuki was fired up, "I can finally beat a shark today!" he said with tightened fists and a grin that almost replicated Rin's own.

 _He's actually happy about it…okay, then let's see what you can do Kazuki!_

"Sousuke, you'll team up with Haruka" Our coach said and Haru and Sousuke were fine with it.

"You ready Kazuki?" He asked him and Kazuki nodded, "I'm gonna beat you today, just you watch, Rin!"

 _…..Something feels familiar….._

"Rin, Kazuki is acting just like you today when he's fired up like that" Haru said and Rin just cringed. "No way"

 _I'll do what I always do, and that is to win!_

The coach blew the whistle at the start of the race and Kazuki and Rin jumped in, Rin didn't expect anything for Kazuki to get any fast as him but once he lifted his head to breathe. There he was! He almost choked but he knew that he had to go even faster. _Damn it…..he's got guts…._

So Rin sped up, hoping that Kazuki won't catch up but he still felt Kazuki's presence beside him. He feared the worst.

 _He has my blood but that's ridiculous! He has some guts! Damn, he isn't going to beat me until I am finished with Haru. There is no way I am going to let that happen!_

 _But wait…isn't this what Haru feels? Heh, then I'm going faster._

They turned for the second lap and Rin felt confident this time as he felt like he wanted to go faster and hit the end of the lane. He breathed out for air and turned to see Kazuki next to him, puffed out.

"Kazuki almost beat you, it's good that you had a great kick for the end otherwise you wouldn't have won" Haru said, sitting on the edge to pull him out but then Rin noticed that Kazuki started to have some trouble.

"Ah! Gah….I can't breathe!" He exclaimed, as if he's in pain.

"Kazuki….you're white….!" Rin hurried to pull him out and then he suddenly fainted into Rin's arms. "Kazuki! He's out white…"

Haru and the others gather to check on him, "He must have been working too hard….." Sousuke said and Rin looked at him with worried eyes, remembering about his shoulder. "Sousuke…."

"Is he okay?" His coach came over in a worry.

"Coach, I'm going to take care of him. If possible, I'll train in the afternoon to cover this morning's training"

"Coach, I think you've pushed him too hard. As energetic and confident that Kazuki is, his body has just started so we should take it slowly" Sousuke recommended.

"You're right Sousuke…." Rin frowned and glared at his coach, then he picked up Kazuki into his arms and carried him away to the showers and locked themselves into a disabled area so Kazuki wouldn't be caught of his gender.

Rin quietly showered him down to get rid of the chlorine and grabbed Kazuki's bag, he grabbed his towel to dry him down and then he became suddenly nervous.

 _Should I take off his swimmers so I can dress him properly? Or should I ask Haru's permission to touch a girl first? Ugh….what should I do….?_

Then suddenly he heard someone knock on the door, "Rin?" He heard Haru's voice that he was relieved to hear. "Sousuke is pretty much mad at the coach that we're cancelling this morning's lesson and proceeding it tomorrow. Can I come in?"

Rin opens the door and lets him in, "Thanks for coming, I really need your help"

Haru smiled, "We all have to take of each other, we're a team"

"Haru….." Rin smiled at his words and then looked at Kazuki, "Can you help me set him up?"

"Sure" Haru proceeds and takes off Kazuki's swimmers, "Hah, how can you randomly do that?" Rin asked in surprise.

"I just do, we are helping him after all. There is no bad in it" Haru said and Rin looks deeper into Kazuki's bag. "Pads….pads…" He mumbled, almost blushing as he says the word and finds them. "Now, how do you use them….?" He grabs a new brand of underwear and then looks at Haru.

"Here, if you grab this end….get the wings…..get the stickers off and put it on like that….." Haru shows him how.

"Oh my god Haru, how do you know…..?" Rin asked, embarrassed and curious.

"I just do, from sex ed in middle school"

Rin blushed again. And then Haru put his arms around Kazuki and lifted him up, "Here Rin, get the tampon out and put his underwear on"

"YOU MAKE IT SOUND SO EASY!" Rin blushed red. "Come on, I am not going to be able to hold him up for long" Haru hurried him and Rin went ahead, he gets up and reaches for Kazuki. "Where is his ladies hole….?" He asked, trying to find it. "It should be in the middle" Haru said and Rin reached up as he found it, using his fingers, he started going in, surprised as it was loose but he felt no string yet, thanks to him telling Kazuki to earlier yesterday. Enduring his embarrassment, he goes in further and found the string "Ah!" He slowly pulled it out until it was out, he quickly got some toilet paper to wrap it up and put it in the bin before putting underwear on him. Until then, he could finally relax.

"My blood is rushing up to my head…I think I'll have a nosebleed…." Rin huffed, trying to control himself as Haru dressed Kazuki up with the clothes that Rin found in Kazuki's bag. When they finally finished, they washed themselves and dressed themselves up before dragging Kazuki back to their dorm.

"Hey" Sousuke said as they came in, carrying Kazuki. "Oh! Sousuke!" Rin was happy to see him there, "I heard that you were mad at our coach"

"Yes, I left the pool to make some soup for Kazuki so we can get him better again"

"Oh, that was very kind of you Sousuke" Rin and Haru bring him in, gently placing Kazuki on a bed, Sousuke takes a look at him. "He's still young at swimming, he shouldn't be rushed. Poor guy"

"Sousuke, you would never see another guy be broken the way you have wouldn't you?" Rin asked him.

"No, and that's why I was so mad. Because of the way our coach was treating him to go faster, it made me sick….."

"I thought about it too, but I don't think Kazuki realised because he wanted to go faster too and he was doing the best he could ever do. I am proud of him, but rushing him unconsciously is bad"

"Well, I'm glad his body knows when to stop" Rin said, sighing.

"By the way, did you….well, change him?" Sousuke asked, "YES, WE DID, thanks for mentioning that! And reminding me! It was very embarrassing, thank you very much!" Rin blushed, growling at Sousuke, making him laugh.

"Now let's see that soup of yours" Haru said, "Oh yes" Sousuke lead them into the kitchen and saw a scattered range of vegetables including chicken along with chicken stock.

"Let us help you Sousuke" Rin went ahead and proceeded with the vegetables by grabbing the knife and cutting them.

"It needs some mackerel in it too Sousuke" Haru said, "Enough with the mackerel Haru! You have processed Rin, now that's enough"

"You're right Haru….it does need some mackerel" Rin said, opening the fridge to see if there is any and Sousuke scoffed, "You see my point?"

"I don't see anything bad in it" Haru said, joining Rin to help him "Oy!" Sousuke goes and joins them as well to help make the soup. They had some arguing about deciding to put mackerel in it instead of chicken but then Sousuke said that it wouldn't work well with taste along with the vegetables and Rin and Haru finally gave up and left it along to Sousuke.

As soon as the soup started cooking and steam started to rise into the air, Kazuki started to sniff.

"Hey, I think that Kazuki is waking up…" Haru noticed and Rin sped around, "Eh?" He went over to check on him. "He's just sniffing…."

"Mmm…soup…." Kazuki mumbled in his sleep.

"Whoa, he has a good nose" Rin said, amazed but then Kazuki woke up. "Hm…..ugh….."  
"Kazuki? Are you okay?" Rin wondered worriedly.

"Urgh…..my stomach hurts….." Kazuki complained, holding his stomach. "Wait. Why am I dressed?!"

"We dressed you up, Haru and I of course. It was not an easy task for me" Rin scratched his head, embarrassed. "You really didn't need to do that…..!" Kazuki became just as flustered as Rin and they just blushed at each other.

"Well….if we didn't do anything, our coach would have found out" Rin broke the embarrassment. "And besides, he was pushing you too much wasn't he?"

"Ah…..well, my body ached last night even though my mind wanted to do more because I was confident…I was all stiff and sore this morning but I really wanted to swim"

"I see, but you shouldn't push yourself. I was actually worried about you this morning. I chose that coach so I can go even further but he was pushing you and I didn't like that. Neither did Sousuke and he was so angry with him"

"Sousuke? That's like him…." Kazuki smiled and chuckled at the fact. "Um, that is soup cooking isn't it?" He asked and Rin nodded, "Yup, we all made it! Its-"

"Carrot, chicken, broccoli, bean and potato soup right?" Kazuki interrupted and Rin was impressed, "You really do have an excellent nose…"

My sight comes first, nose second and hearing third. My nose takes after my hearing a bit" Kazuki said, taking his time to sit up. He struggled a bit to get up but Rin helped him, "Don't push yourself okay? Rest Kazuki" Rin said, holding him up. Rin then got up to sit on the bed and let Kazuki rest on him.

Kazuki took a deep breath and relaxed his body, "You're warm Rin….." He smiled and Rin smiled back at him, stroking his hair to further relax him.

"Rin" Kazuki spoke, "Yes?" He had his attention at him. "When I was little I dreamed to be a lifeguard"

"Ohh?"

"But they said that I couldn't do it, because I was deaf and the technology wasn't good then. How was I supposed to hear anyone shouting for help especially when I was in the water? I let it go way too easily"

"You did, and whoever said that are jerks, look at you now. You can do things, you nearly beat me"

"Yeah, I know….it was the best race ever!" Kazuki laughed, remembering the race. "Thanks for racing me Rin, it was the best ever"

Rin smiled widely about Kazui's happy smile, it was a pleasant feeling. And then Sousuke came with some soup in hand, "Lunch is ready" He said, kneeling down with the soup. "Oh, how lovely of you Sousuke" Kazuki smiled at him, "Thank you all for taking care of me"

"Aw….."Rin scratches his neck blushing a bit, "Oh, by the way Rin"

Rin turned back to Kazuki, "Yes?" And then Kazuki punched him in the stomach with the little strength he has, Rin flopped forward and groaned in pain "That's for touching me, I can feel your fingers inside"

Rin groaned, "That was one hell of a punch with that little strength…" He gasped, struggling to breathe before Haru helps him out. "I learned karate when I was in middle school" Kazuki said.

Haru helped Rin sit up properly before healing the pain with a kiss, Rin relaxed a bit before they went further and they played along with their tongues a bit, getting absorbed by each other each second.

"Ahem" Sousuke coughed, and Rin and Haru freaked a bit, their mouths separating but a line of saliva connected them, they tried to get rid of it first before wiping their lips. "Sorry"

"No worries"

Kazuki helped himself up so he can sit at the table to have the soup that Sousuke generously made, after taking a sip, Kazuki felt light again. "This is really good Sousuke…." Kazuki sighed happily.

"Thank you Kazuki" Sousuke smiled at his reaction.

"Do you feel better now Rin?" Haru asked, rubbing Rin's stomach. "Yeah…..thanks Haru"

Kazuki, after having his serve of soup, he felt so much better again. "The soup was warm and it refreshed my body again….." He sighed happily as he laid on the bed.

"Guys!" Nagisa suddenly hurried in, slamming the door open. Everyone looked at him as Nagisa was in a huff, grasping for breath. "What is it Nagisa? What's with all the hurry?" Rin asked and everyone had their eyes on him, Kazuki sat up.

"We've been accepted into our races!" Nagisa cheered. "Rin, 200 metre freestyle, Haru, 200 metre freestyle, and our medley relay, Rin Matsuoka, Haruka Nansase, Kazuki Matsuoka and Sousuke Yamazaki!"

They all smiled at Nagisa's news and they all cheered happily and hugged him for it. "Yaaaaaaayyyyyy! We're a team now!" Rin cheered happily and everyone chuckled at his comment but Nagisa was really amazed to see Haruka's smiling face. "Oh, someone has come to help…"

And out came the famous Gou, "Hello boys!". They weren't surprised when they saw her but she gave them all a hug. "Ohhh, who are you? You're Kazuki that Nagisa has been talking about…." Gou came upon Kazuki before she hugged the new face.

"Yes, I am Kazuki Matsuoka" Kazuki bowed his head. "You're our cousin! That's right, it's gives wonderful to meet you~~" She gives him a hug. "You're very cute…" She inspects him and then she lifts his shirt up. "Eh? You're a girl?"

Rin shouted "NO" and put his shirt down. "He's had operations and things, he may have a small build but he has confidence!"

"Yeah but he's a-"

"No!"

"No really-"

"He isn't! Just zip it and don't tell anyone!"

Gou remained quiet, "Okay onii chan, I'll keep quiet for you. If it's what you want" She smiled.

"I see…" Nagisa then went curious and approached Kazuki to feel him up. "Gah!" Kazuki smacked Nagisa's hand away. "NAAAGIIIIISAAAAAA" Rin gave him the death stare treatment.

"Wow, I didn't really notice that he was actually a girl….." Nagisa decided to ignore him.

Rin then left Nagisa aching with a bump on his head.

"That will teach him" Rin huffed.

"It's okay anyway, Kazuki will be filed in as a male for the race" Gou said and Rin nodded his head, "I also heard from Nagisa that he went out white earlier, is he alright"

"Yes, he has had lunch and he's alright" Rin said and Kazuki nodded. "I think I am good to go, I just need to take it easy"

"Right, I can make a training regime for all of you then" She smiled, "Have some rest for the day you all, I will handle your coaches with Nagisa" She heads off, "Have fun you all!" She said, taking Nagisa with her.

"Is she a trained coach herself?" Kazuki asked Rin, "Yes she is, she went to university for that and wanted to coach me herself"

"Wow, she is doing a good job"

"Nagisa also took the same course…..since that he didn't want to be lonely" Rin added.

"Hah…" Kazuki chuckled, "Well, we have a day to ourselves now Rin, what would you like to do?"

Rin suddenly had this twitch in his legs along with Haru having the same face, they clearly wanted something and then Rin noticed that Haru was feeling the same thing. He blinked and shook his head a bit until Haru spoke, "Pool"

"The hell? You're literally turning me Haru, why do I feel like that in the first place? It's freaky!"

Sousuke face palmed himself and sighed. "You get used to it" Haru said.

"…So what now?"


	33. Chapter 27

"I wanna go to the pool" Haru implied, "But Haru, we have a day to ourselves to do other stuff!" Rin said, trying to convince him and then Haru went back into his cloud of thoughts.

"Hmmm…" And then he looked back at Rin who has a sparkle in his eyes, "Rin?" He knew what he was thinking.

"Haru…" Rin was using his little cute sharkie eyes to convince him to spend the day for a little snuggle with Haru. And Haru didn't mind it at all, along the pool he loved spending time with Rin the most. "Bathtub?" Haru asked and Rin brightened up, "Yay, come on Haruka!" And they happily went off into the bathroom.

Sousuke just sighed heavily and looked at Kazuki, "How much has Rin changed since Haru fell in love with that Nanase?" He asked him, looking for answers.

"Well, I don't think that he has changed, their lifestyles and characteristics just meshed together"

"Too right, the first thing I noticed was the change of clothes that looked weirdly familiar, their couple rings and if you look very closely they have matching swimsuits under their pants, Rin now likes mackerel and joins Haru in his regular bathtub soaks, he now wears an apron every morning over his leg skins with nothing else which is something I can't get over, Rin is the uke, and now he is turned into a cute moaner in the middle of the night while they think we can't hear them while they do it in their little nest, they now claim territory together on whatever they have come on, and I mean literally, Rin is now very clingy to Haru, whenever Haru takes a piss Rin protects him so if you get near he growls at you, pretty much because he doesn't want Haru to get jumped on or groped, they like sharing their food together sometimes like mother hens, Rin now addresses Haru as Haruka and finally I can't get used to their makeup sessions!" He said, babbling while he counted with his fingers, he just groaned. Kazuki just laughed at how much he counted up.

"I can hear you Sousuke!" Rin called out from the bathroom. "Too right" Haru added.

Afterwards, the sound of a tap filling up the bath with water stopped and not too long after they could hear laughter and giggles coming from the two, Sousuke was really surprised to hear Nanase laugh and giggle along with Rin, he was almost curious to see what was going on, so he got up and went into the bathroom.

Then the view struck him in place. He saw Rin and Haru covered in bubbles, all over their bodies and heads, Rin had bubbles among his chin making it look like a beard and Haru was laughing so hard.

"Ho ho ho!" Rin mimicked the common Santa Clause, using the bubbles to make him look like the real thing making Haru laugh some more. But then Rin noticed Sosuke at the door. "Oh? Sosuke!"

Sousuke looked at Rin and came with a "Pffft" but then he looked at him again, "You're so childish Rin". Rin pouted, "Who cares Sousuke, it's good to have a bubble bath once in a while, and it's fun. Besides, Haruka is having a good laugh"

"Well, he is, how do you do that Rin? He rarely ever laughs"

"You see Sosuke, bubbles are Haru's weakness. When he ever gets up to them and hears them pop, he can't help but giggle"

"When did you ever discover that?"

"Well…..when Haru and I were doing it in the shower the other day….."

 _"Ngh….ah! Haru…ah…."_

"It was like any other time, but you see we left the soap in its place with water on the ground and it created a foamy bubbly texture over itself. Some bubbles would rise and once Haru saw them…."

 _"AH!... hah…huh?!" Haru and Rin had just climaxed but when Haru dropped his body a bit, he suddenly saw bubbles rise in front of his eyes. "…..Eh? Hahahahahaa…"_

 _"Haru?" Rin heard a sudden laugh from Haru and rose his head, "Haru….? Are you….laughing?"_

"It was so weird, he was still inside me when suddenly he was laughing and the air changed. My mind didn't mind how exhausted I was, I was really surprised that Haruka was laughing and when I went to see the cause, it was the bubbles"

 _"Haru…..are you laughing because of the bubbles….?" Rin asked Haru and Haru couldn't stop laughing, "No! I am….." He laughed, "Not…."_

 _"You're laughing, no wonder you don't take warm baths, or bubble baths"_

 _"Rin…I just can't stop laughing when I see them, I don't know why but it's a strange thing I have….." Haru just couldn't stop laughing._

"So then I found a weakness that Haru had, I was really happy that I could know and be able to make him smile and laugh" Rin smiled, looking back at the memory.

"You know…..Rin" Haru raised his voice. "Yes Haruka?" Rin said and Haru proceeded, "What if we did it once like this: Wearing our swimsuits, caps and goggles and did it like that?"

Sousuke sputtered, "WAT?!"

"So it's like doing it while swimming…." Rin blushed, "Isn't that like some kind of fetish?!"

"It's my fetish" Haru said blankly. And Rin blushed even more, "That sounds kind of sexy to be honest…..but I fear if I ever swam again, I'll only remember that kind of act…."

"You don't need to Rin, the last bit is that you can get to do me"

Rin changed his mind, "I'll do it!"

"Rin…you want to do me that bad?" Haru grinned. "Meh, Of course I do! I just wish that you could imagine yourself in my shoes!"

"Oh Rin, don't worry about that. I would love to be in your shoes" Haru smiled and Rin just huffed. Then Haru got out of the bath and dried himself up before going out to get something.

 _Don't tell me he's….._

Haru then came back with two caps and goggles in hand and threw Rin's pair to Rin. "N-now?!" Rin stuttered and Haru smiled back, "Now"

"O-kaay I'm out of here" Sousuke stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"Kazuki" He said, and kazuki looked up to him, "Yes?"

"Get some earplugs, they're going to go at it again" Sousuke sighed, opening a cupboard and getting some earplugs.

"I don't need any, I just turn myself off- hold on? They're going at it again? When did they do it?"

"You don't know? Sometimes they do it in the middle of the night"

"Oh. I haven't heard anything. I turn myself off every night whenever I sleep"

"….You lucky bastard"

Kazuki chuckled, "That's what everyone says" He then takes his cochlear off and proceeds reading his manga that he had started. Sousuke put in some earplugs and decided to join Kazuki with his manga.

"What the heck, it's in English" Sousuke muttered.


	34. Chapter 275 (18)

Meanwhile in the bathtub…..

"Alrighty Rin, I am ready to bottom" Haru puts on his goggles and pulls the back strings before letting them go. Rin huffed in surprise, "This is seriously one heck of a fetish you have, but were not racing, were…fucking…..ack…I am totally going to remember this"

Haru gets back into the bathtub as Rin puts his cap and goggles on and Rin notices that Haru is already hard. "You must be excited about this. Sousuke will probably hear us while Kazuki can just switch himself off…."

"Don't worry about Sousuke, he told me that he holds earplugs with him so you can moan as much as you want"

"The heck- Take responsibility for your midnight hard-ons!"

"Gladly" Haru then lies down and positions himself. "Eh? You wanna face me? How cute" Rin grinned and he hopped into the tub but then he became clueless how to start first. But then Haru opened up his legs to Rin, and Rin became curious to explore. "Your erection is already showing within your leg skins….." He trails his fingers along his erection, making Haru shiver once and Rin became even more curious. "You like that?"

"You can do anything to me Rin" Haru said, arching his back a bit. "Ohh?" Rin then got some lube and covered his finger with some. "Then let's get started" Rin starts pulling down Haru's leg skins, revealing Haru's dick.

But there was one problem, Rin is happy to finally top him but he's limp. _Why aren't I excited by this? I am finally topping Haru but…..I have no reaction. Maybe…..I am made to be the bottom? Ah…..eh, I'm hard from just thinking this….I wanna take Haru in…._

 _Damn it…._

Rin then pulled down his leg skins low and sticks his own fingers inside his own hole, stretching himself up. The more he stretched himself out, the harder he got from being watched by Haru.

"R-rin?!" Haru was surprised, "Why are you-"

"Just….shut up. It just doesn't feel right for me to top you, so how do I say this… I am made to be the bottom for you Haruka" Rin blushed in saying that. Then Rin endured the embarrassment of moving up forward stretch himself out above Haru's face, making Haru quiver at the sight and gulp loudly. Rin however started to get absorbed by the pleasure that he lost the thought of Haru watching him stretch out his ass. Haru then grabbed Rin's hips, making him yelp and then he stuck his tongue inside.

"Ngaaaa?!" Rin let out a squeal as his body shot up, "Don't- lick- there…it's…dirty…."

"You're never dirty Rin" Haru said, stopping his tongue for a second and looking up to him, "You look beautiful"

Rin blushed and smiled as Haru went back to licking Rin's entrance, he used both hands to hold him up while Rin grabbed onto Haru's hair, moaning as Haru licked. Rin loved the new feeling of his ass being licked, but he was impatient. "Haru…..I want you in me…." He said, his legs quivering.

"Rin….." Haru released his tongue and lowered Rin's ass onto his dick. Slowly, Haru breathed moans as Rin devoured him whole. Then he notice all of the precum that dribbled onto Haru's cap, Rin leaned down to lick it all up and clean it before they started moving.

But they couldn't see very well through their goggles, even so it was very arousing to see each other in their gear, they took their caps and goggles off before Rin rides Haru as much as he wants just to hit his pleasure spot. 'Ha….ru….ka…." Rin bounced up and down onto Haru, moaning as much as he wanted, the thought of Sousuke and Kazuki that are outside wilted away.

"Ri…in…" Haru groaned before he decided to sit up to hold Rin, he grabbed his butt cheeks before thrusting in further.

"Aaahh…..ahh…..Haruka….."

They then bright each other to a passionate kiss.

Then all of a sudden the door opened with a BANG!

"WILL YOU TWO JUST- QUIET DOWN?!" Sousuke suddenly yelled, releasing his frustration.

"AAH!" Rin freaked out from the sight of Sousuke, he tightened up suddenly making Haru climax inside him and Rin groaned from the feeling, climaxing on Haru's stomach.

"Ah….." Sousuke went silent.

The colour disappeared from Sousuke's face, and Rin's face was reddest of the red, almost matching his hair colour. "SOUUUUUUSUKKEEEE…." He grumbled loudly as he hid his face onto Haru's chest.

"Errr…" Sousuke lost his voice.


	35. Chapter 28

"Sousuke…you have overdone it, shocking my Rin like this…." Haruka proceeded after drying Rin and himself up and getting them dressed, Rin holds onto Haru tightly whimpering.

"Hold on, what the heck happened?" Kazuki asked.

Sousuke sighed, "I was reading Kazuki's manga when suddenly I saw that the characters in the books looked just like us. So I became curious until Kazuki told me that there was even an anime so I insisted to watch it...but it doesn't come with Japanese subtitles, only English so I had to take out my earplugs. But I couldn't hear anything because of your loud moaning, so the more I couldn't hear, the more irritated I got" he explained.

"That was rude to release your frustrations like that" Haruka pouted, trying to calm Rin down.

"Oh, I am sorry Haruka" Sousuke rolled his eyes and sighed, he then went up to Rin and looks at him in the eye.

"Rin…."

Rin flinched and freaked out when he saw Sousuke, he let go of Haru's arms and looked at him. He was completely embarrassed still but then that embarrassment grew into anger.

"SOUUUUSUKEEEEE!" He then punched him in the stomach and started yelling, "YOU IDIOOOOT!"

"How- dare- you- see- me- in- that- situation!" He said, kicking Sousuke to the ground.

"Rin! I have already seen you naked so many times-"

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT! You saw me- c-c-c-cum….." He got embarrassed again and shrivelled down into a bundle and hid in the corner.

Sousuke sweat dropped, "Come on Rin, stop acting like Tamaki from Ouran high host club"

"SHUT UP" Rin talked back.

Haru sighed and decided to sit next to Rin and give him a pat on the back, Kazuki was giggling. "You know, we can just watch it in my dorm to spare the pain Sousuke" Kazuki suggested which made them all sigh. Why didn't they think of this earlier…?

"Good idea, let's go" Sousuke picked up the DVD and went out the door, Kazuki following after him not long after.

Rin sighed heavily, "How am I gonna face Sousuke nooow….?" He sobbed with his hands covering his face. "Rin, Sousuke understand you so I am sure you two will be fine. If he wasn't fine, he wouldn't have barged in"

"You're right. Well, he does have some guts and I am his friend. We have seen each other naked before and it wasn't long before both of us either got lovers. So sooner or later we gotta get used to it"

"And we were rude"

"Hah?"

"We were rude to do it during the daytime while they were there, we should have asked if they minded or not"

"Haru, he uses earplugs and Kazuki turns himself off for god's sake! They don't mind at all, just….the noise… well there's a point there" Rin blushes a bit.

Haru smiled at him, knowing what he should do next and Rin could sense it, "Ugh. Fine, I'll go apologise to my friend Sousuke" He stood up and left the room, going for it with that in mind, he reached Kazuki's dorm and knocked. He needed to be polite.

"Rin?" Sousuke answered the door, "What is it?"

"Sousuke….I am sorry for being so…err….loud" Rin went to the point and Sousuke just laughed, "Look Rin, were best buds, I don't really mind" He chuckled between words. "I just got moody, that's all. Whenever you need Haru to do this and that, I'll just move out with Kazuki, because I know you and how much you love that guy"

"Ah, thank you Sousuke…..that means a lot to me"

"I've seen you in heat before so I completely understand, and when you're really into something, you're all over it so it's cool" Sousuke applied which made Rin frown a bit. "Um….thanks?"

"Yeah, you're best in the water. Even if it's in a tub" Sousuke smiled, chuckling at his choice of words.

"Sousuke, that's not funny…" Rin wasn't impressed at all, he just frowned at him.

"Anways, I'll see you at dinner" Sousuke proceeded on, "No worries, see ya" And they ended their conversation once the door shut and Rin went back to his dorm with Haru.

"So?" Haru asked.

"Don't, were fine. He just said that I'm really good in the water"

"Oh? So that's-"

"In the tub" Rin continued his sentence when he interrupted and Haru snorted. "It's not funny!" Rin beamed at him. "No, that's not it…..he's right….." Haru laughed, but he calmed down so he could hug Rin from behind. "You're amazing in the water"

"That wasn't a compliment wasn't it….."


	36. Chapter 285

One day Sousuke was happened to put out the trash, he wondered to the bin inside Rin's dorm as if it was another day. And proceeded to take the top of the bin off, surprisingly all he found inside was Haru and Rin's leftovers from their nights of "playing" together. He cringed as he tied the plastic bag up into a knot and brought it to the lounge room where Haru and Rin sat on the couch.

"Rin….." Sousuke frowned, getting Rin and Haru's attention, they look up to him. Then Sousuke slowly raised the bag, "Explain this". Obviously, Rin blushed at the sight of the plastic bag containing all of their stuff inside, "Souuusuke! Don't do that, it's my responsibility to take the rubbish out today! I told you!"

"So that's why you refused to have me take out the rubbish on a Wednesday, that's because you two have your play on a Tuesday, is that right?" Sousuke figured it out, grinning with the bag still hanging in the air.

"Gh….."

Then Haru got up to snatch the bag from Sousuke, "Hey? What's your problem?" Sousuke flinched from the sudden snatch. "Sousuke, don't touch Rin's things" He takes it away.

"THAT IS ALL YOURS?!" Sousuke screeched.

"SHUTUP!" Rin hollered back.

"DOESN'T NANASE EVER CUM?!"  
"IT"S NOT MY FAULT THAT HE CANT CUM WHEN HE IS NOT AROUND WATER, HE DRY EJCUATES OTHERWISE"

"So that's why you use the shower all the time" Sousuke concluded.

"JUST SHUTUP SOUSUKE" Rin threw a pillow at Sousuke's face.


	37. Authors Reply to Reviews

Thank you for the reviews everyone, I was much appreciated!

Guest: I really did try to keep Haru's character in place, I really did. It was SUPER hard... blame it on Rin for touching his core to make him blush or whatever... , I just did what I felt what he would do, either way, I make him rather quiet like he always is.

And, I included the anime only because I thought it would be funny. And well, Deni pretty much fades out of the fanfic because I didn't think she really needed to be included, I just go with the flow. Plus, I knew nothing about rules! This is just a fun story to play with, lol.

Concluding that, I would really like to hear everyone's idea's of what you want to happen next! So we can make it better up to your expectations.

Ok, what's next everyone?

\- Kazuki Matsuoka


End file.
